i'm sick
by zabiyill
Summary: Sam pensaba que su vida era perfecta hasta hace apenas 2 semanas cuando se entero de que tenia un grave enfermedad y solo le quedaban 8 meses de vida.Ahora tendra que decidir entre ir a las quimioterapias,o disfrutar los 8 meses de vida que le quedan. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Este es mi primer fic ****así que espero que les guste…**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

**Hoy hace 3 meses supe que estaba enferma, hace 3 meses mi cabello se ****empezó a caer, hoy hace 3 meses empecé a luchar contra una enfermedad que no todos logran vencer, hoy hace 3 meses empecé a luchar por mi vida, para poder vivir, porque quiero vivir,**

**Hace 3 meses que quiero vivir mas que nunca…**

**3 meses atrás…..**

**Sam: pov **

Estábamos haciendo el show de icarly como lo hacíamos normalmente cada semana….

Todos pensamos que seria como cada semana… terminaríamos el show y freddie diría ''buen show chicas'' carly diría ''gracias freddie'' y yo ignoraría al tecnicucho e iría por un poco de jamón , pero no fue así.

Terminando el show freddie dijo ''buen show chicas'' carly dijo ''gracias freddie''

Y yo dije '' si como sea,, voy a bajar por un poco de jamón….

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta del estudio me sentí mareada y me caí al suelo, inmediatamente carly y freddie fueron a ayudarme a levantarme…

Carly. Estas bien?

Sam: si solo estoy un poco mareada..

_En realidad me __sentía muy mal pero no podía decírselos, no enfrente de fredo…_

Freddie: segura?

Sam: si fredo… deja de hacer preguntas y ayúdame a levantarme…..

Freddie se cayo y me ayudo a levantarme tal y como se lo dije..

Me llevaron abajo y me ayudaron a sentarme en el sofá…

No dejaron de preguntar si me sentía bien.. Y aunque al principio no me sentía bien, después el mareo disminuyo y me sentí mejor.. Cuando mire el reloj ya eran casi las 10:00 de la noche así que le dije a carly que me tenía que ir a casa , pero me dijo que me quedara esta noche y que ella me llevaría a casa a la mañana siguiente, pero tenia que irme así que rechace su oferta y me fui a casa….

Al día siguiente mi despertador sonó, quería apagarlo así que trate de estirarme pero no tenia fuerzas me sentía muy débil, como si no hubiera comido durante meses, así que hice un gran esfuerzo y lo apague, me levante de mi cama y no me podía mantener de pie era como si mis piernas fueran de trapo no me podían sostener, pero después de otro gran esfuerzo me puede dar una ducha y me arregle para ir en la escuela…

Ya en la escuela no me sentía tan mal, de echo me sentí muy bien así que no mencione nada de lo que me paso en la mañana a carly y seguí como sin nada…

**Carly pov..**

Ayer sam no se sentía bien, yo lo se después de que se callo ella dijo que se sentía un poco mareada , y hoy en la escuela cuando llego la vi y note que se veía muy pálida y tenia unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero no le mencione nada porque pensé que talvez seria porque se desvelo viendo a la vaquita….

Cuando entramos a la clase de matemáticas sam se sentó junto a mi y el maestro empezó a dar la clase, y sam como siempre se dispuso a no poner atención a lo que el maestro decía y empezó a hacer dibujos y garabatos en su cuaderno, noto iba normal, pero cuando voltee para ver los dibujos de sam noto que una gota de sangre esta saliendo de su nariz, así que le digo y ella se limpia rápidamente , cuando la clase termino sam y yo fuimos a los baños y me decidí a preguntarle que le estaba pasando…

Carly: sam estas bien?

Sam: si carls ¿Por qué?

Carly: bueno ayer casi te desmayaste, hoy estas muy pálida y tienes unas enormes ojeras, y te sangro la nariz en la clase de matemáticas, sam no estas bien…

Hace cuanto que no vas al doctor?

Sam: no lo se, no me enfermo muy seguido…..

Carly: pues saliendo de la escuela tu y yo vamos a ir al doctor para que te hagan unos análisis..

Sam: OK carls, pero vas a ver que no tengo nada… siempre e estado sana no es nada grave…

Sam y carly salieron del baño y fueron a su otra clase, después de la escuela fuero a l hospital para que le hicieran unos análisis a sam para ver que era lo que tenia…..

**Punto de vista general… En el hospital…**

Doctor: hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Sam: estamos en un hospital, no es obvio que una de nosotras no esta bien?'

Carly: sam….

Doctor: no te preocupes carly, esta bien, y quien es la enferma?

Sam: yop… bueno carly piensa que estoy enferma pero yo digo que estoy bien…

Carly: no estas bien sam.. Doctor, el otro día sam casi se desmaya, hoy esta muy pálida y tiene unas grandes ojeras y esta mañana en la clase de matemáticas le sangro la nariz…

Sam. Solo fue una gotita de sangre carls, no es para tanto…

Doctor.: pues tenemos que estar seguros de que no esta enferma y de que ''no es para tanto'' así que te vamos a hacer unos análisis para estar completamente seguros…

Sam: esta bien… .

**A la semana siguiente…**

Carly: Sam acabo de hablar con el doctor David y me dijo que ya tiene tus análisis y que los podemos recoger hoy saliendo de la escuela…

Sam: yo no quiero ir al hospital carls, no tengo nada malo…..

Carly: tenemos que ir a recoger los análisis para ver que es lo que tienes y para ver si estas ''bien'' como tu dices….

Sam: ahhh, OK…

En eso llega freddie…

Freddie. Hola chicas!

Carly: hola freddie!

Sam: que hay fredwart…

Freddie: y que van a hacer hoy saliendo de la escuela?

Carly: vamos a ir a recoger los análisis de sam al hospital..

Freddie. Ohh, los que le fueron a hacer la semana pasada?

Carly: los mismos…

Freddie: y que piensas que tienes sam?

Sam: no lose talvez algo me hizo daño pero no creo que sea nada malo..

Carly: esperemos que no sea nada malo sam.. pero como sea, ya vamonos al hospital, que se nos va hacer tarde…

Sam: ok..

Carly: freddie no vienes?

Freddie: no mi mama no me deja ir a los hospitales, dice que me pueden contagiar…

Sam: tu mama esta loca fredo..

Freddie: si lo se ….. pero las veo alrato en casa de carly…

Carly: esta bien freddie, adios!

Sam: si adios fredo…

Carly y sam se fueron al hospital para recoger los anlisis para poder ver que era lo que habia puesto tan mal a sam… cuando llegaron el doctos David se acerco a ellas con una cara de preocupación y les dijo..

Doctor: hola chicas como estan?

Carly: bien!

Sam: mejor que ayer….

Doctor: bueno ah,, sam me gustaria hablar contigo, en privado…..

Sam: lo que me tenga que decir a mi, carly tambien lo puede escuchar….

Doctor: esta bien.. pasen porfavor…

Sam carly y el doctor pasaron a la oficina del doctor y se sentaron, carly sabia que algo no estaba bien desde que vio la cara del doctor David, pero trato de mantener las esperanzas de que sam no tuviera nada malo….

Sam: asi que… que es lo que tengo David?

Doctor: sam, yo….. (suspiro..) siento mucho lo que te voy a decir…

Pero….. (suspiro) sam, no estas bien, estas enferma…

Sam: y que tengo? Gripe?

Doctor: no sam, no es una gripe, es algo malo….

Sam: varicela?

Doctor: Sam… tienes leucemia…

Carly miro a sam y se cubrio la boca cuando el doctor David dijo que sam tenia leucemia, y unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas…

Pero sam solo se quedo seria, su cara y su mirada no demostraban ninguna raccion, no destaba triste, ni enojada solo se quedo en shok, sam miro hacia abajo y dijo..

Sam: cuanto me queda?...


	2. i'm sick 2

**Hola aquí esta la segunda parte de mi historia, siento haberlos hecho esperar pero no tuve tiempo para seguirle, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta i'm sick capitulo 2 **

Sam: cuanto me queda?

Doctor: 8 meses….

Sam suspiro… y miro hacia debajo denuevo …. Ahora carly estaba llorando más…..

Pero sam seguía seria…

Doctor: pero puedes intentar vencer la enfermedad, existen quimioterapias que pueden salvarte la vida…..

Sam: quimioterapias? Ah, claro, con eso me voy a quedar pelona y voy a sufrir mas que si simplemente me quedo en mi cama a morir… no voy a ir a las quimioterapias…..

Carly: sam, por favor, no puedes morir, tienes que ir a las quimioterapias, hazlo por ti, por mi por tu familia y por tus amigos….

Sam: tú eres mi única amiga carly….

Carly: y freddie no cuenta? El no es tu amigo?

Sam: no el solo es tu amigo no mió, y además la mitad de la escuela me odia y la otra mitad me tiene miedo, mi mama se la pasa todo el DIA borracha, y no tengo más familia carly, de que me sirve vivir?

Carly: sam por favor, hazlo por mí…

Sam: carly, no quiero sufrir, no quiero morir en una cama de hospital…..

Si voy a morir quiero morir en mi casa, en mi cama, y con un vote de pollo frito aun lado de mi…..

Carly: sam por favor, no puedes ser tan egoísta, tu eres mi mejor amiga sam…..

No me puedes dejar sola, sam….. Por favor…. No me dejes sola…

Sam: (suspira..) lo voy a pensar….

Doctor: sam a habido muchas personas que logran vencer la leucemia, y tu puedes ser una de ellas…..

Sam: ahora solo quiero ir a casa… necesito pensar…..

Doctor: esta bien sam… descansa y ven la próxima semana para ver que decidiste… OK?

Sam: OK… aquí estaré la próxima semana….

Sam y carly salieron de la oficina y salieron del hospital, carly todavía estaba llorando, y sam seguía como sin nada….

Carly: sam vamos a casa….

Sam: quiero ir a mi casa carls…..

Carly: pero…

Sam: necesito decírselo a mi mama…

Carly: ohh… esta bien… pero te acompañare hasta tu casa…

Sam. No carls, estoy bien puedo irme sola, esta bien que me estoy muriendo pero puedo hacerlo sola….

Carly: esta bien sam., pero no digas eso, no vas a morir, todavía te queda mucha vida por delante….

Sam: si carly… quiero pedirte algo…

Carly: claro sam de que se trata?

Sam: no le menciones nada a nadie… por favor… yo se los diré luego…

Carly: pero sam…

Sam: por favor carls, por mi….

Carly: esta bien …

Carly se fue directo a su casa y sam a la suya…

Cuando carly llego todavía tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…. Pero como sam le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie fue directo a su habitación y no le dijo nada a nadie, se metió en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y lloro toda la noche….

Cuando sam llego a su casa su mama estaba viendo la tele como siempre…

Mama de sam: hasta que llegas, te estaba esperando para decirte algo,… ven que esperas…..

Sam se acerco a ella y le dice…

Sam: de que se trata?

Mama de sam: tengo un nuevo novio que me llevara a un crucero de un año alrededor del mundo! No es fantástico?

Sam: ahh, si es fantástico…

Mama de sam. Que pasa que no te da gusto por tu madre? No te da gusto que tu madre se va a tomar unas vacaciones de un año?

Sam: si no es que no me de gusto es solo… que (suspiro) mama tengo que decirte algo….

Mama de sam: de que se trata?

Sam: aahh.. yo…. Con quien me voy a quedar?

Mama de sam: a eso ya lo arregle, te quedaras con la señora benson…. Resulta que ella es mi enfermera y ella me autorizo para poder ir a ese viaje, pero cuando le mencione que tenia una hija y que no podía dejarla sola y ella se ofreció a cuidarte…..

Sam: la señora benson?

Mama de sam: si… dice que tiene un hijo…

Sam: si si los conozco, te acuerdas de freddie?

Mama de sam: el nerd que vino contigo y con carly la otra noche?

Sam: si ese es el hijo de la señora benson! ¿Por qué no me dejaste con spencer?

Mama de sam: bueno no se me ocurrió… pero eso no importa sam, te vas a quedar con la señora benson y punto…

Sam: mama…. Son unos nerds!

Mama de sam: bueno pues si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera dejado con ella…

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás sam, te vas a quedar en la casa de los benson por un año y punto…..

Sam: ahhhh, esta bien…..

Mama de sam: mejor ve a empacar yo salgo mañana en la mañana…

Sam: esta bien subiré a empacar…..

Mama de sam: aunque no lo creas sam, te voy a extrañar…..

Sam: igual yo…..

Sam subió a su habitación y empezó a empacar, ella estaba decidía a decirle a su mama que estaba enferma y que iba a morir en 8 meses, pero al verla tan contenta no pudo romperle el corazon con esa mala noticia….. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su mama tan contenta…. Así que decidió no decirle y que no iba a ir a las quimioterapias…


	3. i'm sick 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia i'm sick….**

**Disfrútenlo****….!**

**En la casa de freddie…..**

Después de que carly y sam se fueron al hospital decidí ir a mi casa para ver un poco de televisión, pero mi mama seguramente ya estaba en casa esperándome para lavarme el cabello con el shampoo anti piojos, así que creo que no veré mucha televisión esta noche….

Cuando entre grite '' ya llegue mama'' pero no contesto, normalmente me habría contestado preguntándome como me fue o que fue lo que comí, pero no contesto,

Así que camine hacia mi cuarto y me sorprendí al verla ahí en mi habitación, pero no solo estaba ella también había otra cama y ella estaba tendiéndola así que le pregunte

Freddie: mama para que es la otra cama?

Mama de freddie: ohh, hola freddie como estas?

Freddie: bien pero , que hay de la otra cama?

Mama de freddie: oh vamos a tener a un visitante, la hija de una paciente se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo….

Freddie: durante cuanto tiempo exactamente?

Mama de freddie: un año….

Freddie: que? un año?

Mama de freddie: si freddie un año….

Freddie: y quien es?

Mama de freddie: su mama se apellida puckett….

Freddie: puckett? Y ….. su hija, como se llama ella?

Mama de freddie: creo que se llama samantha , samantha puckett…..

Freddie pov:

Me sorprendió que mi mama no reconociera el apellido puckett, pero después de todo ella no conocía mucho a sam solo la había visto un par de veces, así que no sabia su apellido, yo no lo podía creer samantha puckett, iba a vivir en mi casa durante un año y nosotros íbamos a compartir habitación!

Pero algo era obvio, cuando mi mama se diera cuanta de que la chica que se quedaría a vivir con nosotros durante un año, era la misma chica que le había llamado loca un par de veces, y la chica que le había causado a su hijo ( ósea yo) dolor tanto físico como emocionalmente, y de inmediato le diría a la mama de sam que no podría cuidarla…

Pero de repente sucedió algo que yo no esperaba….

Mama de freddie: ooohh, freddie! Que sam , tu amiga, la rubia, no se apellida puckett?

Freddie: si…. Le dirás a su mama que no puedes cuidarla?

Mama de freddie: claro que no freddie, ya no le puedo decir que no, sam llega mañana, Además quiero que convivas mas con ella, se que han tenido problemas pero estoy segura de que les va servir de mucho a los dos vivir juntos durante un año, eso va a reforzar su amistad…..

Freddie: pero mama!

Mama de freddie: pero nada freddie, sam vivirá con nosotros y compartirás la habitación con ella y punto, fin de la discusión…

Freddie: OK….

**En la casa de sam….**

Sam pov

Acabo de terminar de hacer mis maletas para ir a vivir a la casa de los nerds de los benson… bueno, espero que no sea tan malo como parece…

Lo que me preocupa es que ya no volveré a ver a mi mama, la verdad nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto pero… la voy a extrañar... cerré mi maleta y tome de mi escritorio la hoja de los resultados de mis análisis, la puse en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir….

Al día siguiente en la mañana, abrí los ojos y me sentía mas débil que nunca, pero me tenia que levantar, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y me levante, fui hacia el baño, tome una ducha y me dispuse a arreglarme para ir a la casa de freddie….

Ayer había sido nuestro ultimo día de clases, así que pasaría todo el día sin hacer nada, me sentía muy débil así que no quería hacer nada… no podría estar con carly por que se iría de vacaciones durante unos días con sus abuelos y spencer, así que solo la vería para despedirme de ella, espero que no le haya dicho nada a freddie como me lo prometió, no se que voy a hacer, no se como se lo voy a decir a la señora benson o a spencer, pero sobre todo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se lo voy a decir al tonto de freddie…

Cuando me termine de arreglar tome mis maletas y la chamarra donde tenia los análisis, y baje las escaleras….

Mama de sam: sam apúrate mi avión sale en 1 hora…

Sam: ya voy mama…

Sam miro a su mama mientras se terminaba de peinar y vio lo bonita que era, y lo feliz que estaba por el crucero que iba a tomar en unas cuantas horas… sam la miraba con un sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la mama de sam volteo y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando así que le dijo

Mama de sam: que tanto me miras sam?

Sam: solo trato de guardar tu imagen, porque te voy a extrañar…

Mama de sam: pero solo será un alo sam, no vas a morir!

Sam: claro! Solo será un año, y no voy a morir…..

La mama de sam se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, sam trato de disfrutar cada segundo del abrazo que su mama le estaba dando, por que sabia que era el ultimo que le daría….

Después del abrazo sam y su mama fueron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de la señora benson….

Cuando estaban en el coche el novio de la mama de sam le hablo por teléfono para decirle que el crucero iba a zarpar de noche así que el vuelo lo tomaría hasta las 7 de la noche, cuando la mama de sam colgó le dijo a sam que como no la vería en un año y el crucero se iría mas tarde, entonces pasarían el resto del día juntas…..

Como madre e hija…..

Sam tendría un día solo para ella y su mama, su último día que pasaría con su mama, así que decidió que la pasaría estupendo…..

Le llamo a carly para despedirse de ella por teléfono, pero cuando sam le dijo a carly que no iría en ese momento y que llegaría hasta la noche y no alcanzaría a despedirse de ella, carly convenció a spencer para que se quedaran hasta en la noche, así que de todos modos sam si se despediría de carly… y pasaría el resto del día con su mama….


	4. i'm sick 4 un dia con mi mama

**Hola chicos! ****Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y perdón por lo corto de este capitulo, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y las estoy acomodando, pero les prometo que en el próximo habrá más seddie! Disfrútenlo!**

Sam pov..

Después de que mi mama colgó el teléfono, dijo que el vuelo iba a salir mas tarde, así pasaríamos todo el día juntas, mi mama arranco el coche y nos fuimos al centro comercial, ahí mi mama y yo compramos algo de ropa y después fuimos a tomar un helado, yo le dije a mi mama que tenia ganas de ver una película así que fuimos al cine y vimos una película romántica…. Las dos lloramos al final…. Después a las dos nos dio hambre así que nos fuimos a comer mi mama me llevo a comer a mi restaurante favorito, cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos a licuados locos y tuvimos una charla madre e hija…. No es cierto solo estábamos hablando de cómo mi mama había conocido a su actual novio, y de cómo yo había conocido a carly, algo raro pero en realidad yo jamás le había contado a mí mama como había conocido a carly…..

Cuando terminamos de charlar y de tomar nuestros licuados, nos dirigimos a la casa donde iba a pasar el resto de mi vida (que eran solo 8 meses) con los ñoños de los benson… la verdad hoy me divertí mucho, hoy fue el mejor día que he pasado con mi mama en años, y talvez el ultimo… pero lo disfrute, y disfrute mucho pasar por ultima vez un día con mi mama….


	5. i'm sick 5 viviendo con freddie

**Hola otra vez! Aquí les traigo como se los ****prometí un capitulo con algo de seddie! En el próximo todo será seddie!**

**Disfrútenlo****.!**

Sam pov

Cuando entramos en el edificio vimos a carly y spencer sentados en la recepción, con unas maletas junto a ellos, seguramente nos habían estado esperando por un buen rato… así que nos dirigimos a ellos y los saludamos, y carly me dijo que si podía hablar con migo, yo ya me imaginaba de que quería hablar, así que le dije que si….

Carly: sam que fue lo que decidiste?

Sam: yo…. Aahhh….. Necesito pensarlo más…

Carly: pero sam…

Sam: carly necesito tiempo, necesito pensar, es una decisión muy difícil para mi y necesito pensar…

Carly: (suspiro) esta bien, lo siento…. Es que estoy muy nerviosa y asustada…

Sam: asustada por que?

Carly: por que no quiero perderte….

Sam: no me vas a perder…. Tranquila….

Carly: ya le dijiste a tu mama?

Sam: aaahhhh….. Yo… si! Ya se lo dije…

Carly: pero si ya se lo dijiste como puede ser capaz de irse a un crucero durante un año?...

Sam: tranquila carly… yo se lo pedí…. Yo le dije que fuera a ese viaje….

Carly: pero por que?

Sam: por que hace muchos años que no viaja….. Yo quería que se divirtiera…. Además yo se cuidarme sola….

Carly: sam pero esta enferma…

Sam: carly voy a estar bien si? Tranquila, mama sabe cuidarse…

Carly. Cuando se lo vas a decir a freddie?

Sam: aaahhh…. Yo no lo se…

Carly: pero vas a vivir con el… durante un año! Tienes que decírselo sam…. El también es tu amigo…..

Sam; lo se… y lo haré carls, tranquila, le voy a decir, solo que no se cuando…..

Carly: lo prometes?

Sam: lo prometo…..

Carly: OK sam, me tengo que ir spencer me esta esperando….

Sam: claro carls, adiós…

Carly: cuídate mucho sam, por favor ….

Sam: claro carls tranquila voy a estar bien…

Carly: adiós…

Sam: adiós…..

Carly salio del edificio, junto con spencer, y mi mama me dijo que ya era hora de ir a casa de los benson… así que fuimos al elevador, y nos dirigimos a la casa de freddie….

Mama de sam: hola marissa! Como estas?

Mama de freddie: hola Jenny! Bien y tu?

Mama de sam: bien! Oye ya me tengo que ir, aquí esta sam…

Mama de freddie: OK, hola sam! Como estas?

Sam: bien…

Mama de freddie: freddie.. Por que no vas y ayudas a sam con sus maletas, y las llevas a tu recamara….

Freddie: OK..

Después de que sam se despidió de su mama Freddie se acerco a sam y tomo sus maletas

Freddie: sígueme…

Sam:ok…

Sam y freddie llegaron a la habitación y freddie dejo las maletas sobre la cama en donde sam iba a dormir,

Sam: así que… vamos a dormir en la misma habitación…..

Freddie: sip… porque? Hay algún problema?

Sam: para nada Freddy…..

Freddie: y, quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

Sam: claro….

Freddie se acerco a la cama de sam, y sam abrió una de sus maletas, después de un rato todas las cosas de sam ya estaban acomodadas en la mitad de la cómoda que estaba en la habitación de freddie, así que se sentaron cada uno en su cama y empezaron a platicar…..

Freddie: así que….. Que te dijo el doctor? Que es lo que tienes?

Sam: aahh, yo…. Yo estoy bien, solo era algo en la presión, o algo así…..

Freddie: oohhh…

Sam: y… como te sientes de vivir con migo durante un año?

Freddie: pues bien…

Sam: bien?

Freddie: si, digo… así podemos conocernos mejor…. Y talvez hasta nos podamos llevar mejor….

Sam: si….

Freddie: tienes hambre?

Sam: la verdad no… comí mucho hoy, y solo quiero dormir…..

Freddie: OK…. Entonces yo voy a cenar algo, y tú puedes dormirte ya, si quieres….

Sam: claro….

Freddie: si necesitas algo, solo dime…. Ok?

Sam: OK freddie…. Gracias…..

Freddie salio de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina para comer algo…

Sam pov

No puedo creer que vaya a pasar los últimos meses de mi vida viviendo con freddie…

Bueno… aunque no parece tan malo, después de todo…. El se a portado muy lindo conmigo…. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme….

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia la cómoda para sacar mi pijama y poder vestirme y dormirme ya…la verdad me siento muy mal, estoy mareada y me siento muy cansada, yo diría que demasiado… pero no voy a demostrar ningún síntoma frente a nadie, no puedo dejar que se den cuenta de que estoy enferma…..todavía no….

Tome mi pijama y me vestí, después tome los resultados de mis análisis y los puse debajo de mi almohada…. Después me acosté y trate de dormir… espero que mañana sea un gran dia…..


	6. i'm sick 'un dia con freddie'

**Hola chicos! Como se los prometi, aquí les traigo el proximo capitulo, y en realidad todo es seddie! Asi que disfrutenlo!**

**Freddie p****vo:**

Cuando termine de cenar me despedi de mi mama y me fui a mi cuarto para pder dormir. Cuando entre, vi que sam ya se habia quedado dormida, la verdad no lo habia notado, pero sam se veia muy palida y con muchas ojeras, alomejor es por que esta cansada, me acerque a ella y me di cuanta de que aun con las ojeras se ve linda, muy linda…. Pensandolo bien, sam siempre a sido linda, creo que es la chica mas linda que he visto, incluso mas que carly, suena raro por que yo amo a carly, creo… la verdad es que ya no estoy tan seguro, cuando me beso no no senti lo que yo pense que sentiria, o lo que yo esperaba sentir, solo lo he sentido una vez y fue cuando bese a…

Oh por dios! … fue cuando bese a sam!...

Debe haber sido por que todo fue muy rapido,…..

Si fue por eso, por que yo no puedo estar enamorado de sam! ¿o si?...

No no y no…. Que estas pensando freddie! Sam jamas se enamoraria de ti, ni tu de ella! Ademas sam es tu amiga, y… y… y ella es caprichuda, y peleonera, y maleducada. Y abusiba, y, y, y linda y amigable, y graciosa, y divertida y … y …

Oh por dios freddie que estas pensando…. Creo que ya estoy cansado, necesito dormir...

Asi que freddie tapo a sam y se fue a acostar, y antes de apagar la luz de su lampara dijo en voz baja… ''buenas noches princesa puckett''…..

**Al dia siguiente…**

**Pvo general…**

Al dia siguiente en la mañana, freddie desperto y cuando giro para ver la hora, se dio cuenta de que sam todavía dormia, asi que se levanto y sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación, freddie ya sabia sabia que su mama no llegaria hasta tarde, como a las 10 u 11 de la noche asi que decidio preparar el desayuno.

Cuando sam olio el tocino se desperto y trato de levantarse pero estaba demaciado debil, pero aun asi hizo su mayor esfuerzo y se levanto, y se fue directo a la cosina, se sento en un banco que estaba enfrente de la barra y dijo…

Sam: buenos dias!

Freddie: oh! Buenos dias sam! Como dormiste?

Sam: bien y tu?

Freddie: bien! ¿tienes hambre?

Sam: mucha!

Freddie: que bien porque hize mi omelet especial!

Sam: sabes cocinar?

Freddie: claro! Quieres probar?

Sam: ok.. no pierdo nada…

Freddie: perfecto! Ahorita te sirvo….

Sam: y tu mama?

Freddie: oh, ella es enfermera, y que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, asi que no llegara hasta las 10 u 11 de la noche…

Sam: ih.. entonces estaremos todos los dias solos?

Freddie: no todos, pero si la mayoria… porque? No quieres pasar todos los dias con migo?

Sam: pues… no, no es eso… esque pense que tu mama iba a estar con nosotros todo el tiempo….

Freddie: no… ya no es tan sobre protectora como antes…..

Sam: bueno… y que vamos a hacer hoy?

Freddie: no lo se… podemos rentar una película… si quieres…

Sam: ok!

Freddie: entonces desayunamos, nos arreglamos, y nos vamos por la película!...

Sam: ok!

Freddie: ok, aquie esta tu omelet a la freddie!

Sam: humm.. huele bien! Y sabe bien!

Freddie: te lo dije! Soy un gran cocinero!

Sam: si que lo eres freddo!...

Sam termino su desayuno y se fue a la habitación para darse una ducha, mientras freddie recogia los platos sucios de la mesa…

Freddie pov

Cuando termine de recoger los platos me fui a la habitación y cuando entre note que sam se estaba duchando, yo ya me habia bañado asi que solo me tenia que vestir..

Sam pov

Cuando me sali de bañar, me estaba secando el pelo cuando vi que freddie se estaba vistiendo… la verdad no era gordo como yo pensaba, pensandolo bien hasta tenia músculo…. Y creo que hasta se ve lindo…

Oh por dios sam que estas diciendo!

Es freddie benson! A ti No te puede gustar freddie benson!

Sam: ahhh, hola!

Freddie: ah, hola sam, lo siento, mejor me salgo para que te cambies…

Sam: gracias, pero si quieres yo me salgo para que tu te cambies primero..

Freddie: no esta bien sam, solo me pongo la camisa y listo!

Sam: ok!...


	7. i'm sick 'un dia con freddie 2'

**Hola chicos!**** Antes de empezar quiero agradecer al creador de icarly por prestarnos sus personajes para que las historias que los fans de la serie escriben se puedan llevar acabo, les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen.. y espero que les guste esta historia, ya que he puesto mucho empeño en este fic seddie, tenido muchas ideas en mi cabeza, y les prometo que no se van a arrepentir de leer esta historia, por que lo bueno apenas esta comenzando, así que Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de ''un día con Freddie''**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

Freddy: OK aquí esta tu omelet a la Freddie!

Sam: huumm! Huele bien! ( Lo prueba) y sabe muy bien!

Freddie: te lo dije, soy un gran cocinero!

Sam: si que lo eres freddie!

Sam termino su desayuno y se fue a la habitación para darse una ducha, mientras freddie se quedo a limpiar la mesa y recoger los trastes sucios…

**Sam ****pov..**

Cuando termine de cambiarme, Salí del cuarto y vi. a freddie sentado en el sillón viendo televisión, lo mas seguro era que me estaba esperando, así que me acerque y le dije..

Sam: listo?

Freddie volteo y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo 'listo''

**Freddie pov**

Cuando me termine de arreglar decidi esperar a sam en la sala y empecé a ver la televisión, cuando de repente oí una voz que me dijo... ''¿Listo?'', cuando voltee y vi a sam no pude evitar sonreír cuando note que se veía muy linda en las mañanas… así que le dije ''listo!'' y nos fuimos al video centro para rentar las películas…

**En el video centro…**

Fredie: así que.. ¿Qué película quieres ver?

Sam: no lo se…. ¡una de terror!

Freddie: terror? Mejor una de romance…

Sam: romance?

Freddie: si! Hay unas muy buenas!

Sam: pero yo quiero una de terror…

Dijo sam con un tono muy dulce…..

Freddie: (suspiro) esta bien…vamos a llevar una de terror y una de romance…

Sam: OK! Voy a ver que películas de terror hay!

Freddie: OK! Y yo voy a ver las de romance!

Sam: OK, nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos!

Freddie: OK!...

**Después de 20 minutos…**

Sam: ¿la tienes?

Freddie: ¡ la tengo! Y tú?

Sam: yo igual!

Freddie: entonces pagamos y nos vamos a casa!

Sam: OK!

**Ya en la casa de freddie…**

Freddie pov:

Cuando llegamos a la casa, sam insistió en elegir la película que veríamos primer, y yo acepte porque ella era la invitada, y.. Me gusta verla sonreír…

Cuando estábamos en el video centro, sam insistió en llevar mas películas para pasar el día entero viéndolas.. Y de nuevo acepte por que como ya les dije, creo que me gusta verla sonreír….

Sam. Freddie ya empezó la película, trae las palomitas!...

Freddie: ya voy…

General pov

Freddie llego a la sala y se sentó en el sillón y sam en el otro, las palomitas estaban en medio de los 2 estaban a la mitad de la película, y estaban tan concentrados en ella que no voltearon para tomar palomitas, simplemente con sus manos buscaron el recipiente que contenía las palo

Mitas, y cuando lo encontraron sus manos chocaron y de inmediato sintieron como una corriente de electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo, voltearon para ver el uno al otro y separaron sus manos, los 2 se sentían demasiado incómodos como para decir algo, así que volvieron sus miradas a la película continuaron viéndola…

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y ya habían visto 4 películas, solo faltaban la de romance y la de terror, freddie dejo que sam escogiera de nuevo, así que sam escogió la de romance…

Al principio de la película todo iba bien, pero cuando casi terminaba sam volteo a ver a freddie, sam tenía los ojos llorosos y vio que freddie estaba llorando..

Sam: freddie… ¿estas llorando?

Freddie: que? Claro que no

Dijo freddie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara

Sam: si , estas llorando freddie, ¡no lo niegues!

Freddie: que no! Pero tú si estas llorando!

Sam: que? Yo no lloro, en especial si se trata de una película!

Freddie: ah no? Y entonces que estas haciendo? Lavando tus ojos?

Sam:claro que no! Tu si!

Sam y freddie se miraron y al darse cuenta de que en realidad los 2 estaban llorando empezaron a reírse, y después terminaron de ver la película…

Cuando la película termino…

Sam: y….. te gusto la película?

Freddie: aahh… si, y a ti?

Sam: si, estuvo… linda…

Freddie: si.. ah… no le dirás a nadie que llore, verdad?

Sam: claro que no…. Si tú prometes no decirle a nadie que yo llore también…

Freddie: hecho!

Sam: OK! Pongamos la película de terror!...

Freddie: OK!

Cuando sam y freddie empezaron a ver la película de terror , todo iba bien , hasta que la parte que daba miedo empezó…

Freddie se fue acercando cada vez mas a sam hasta que quedaron juntos, ahora los 2 con los pies arriba del sillón, sam estaba pegada a la codera del sillón viendo la película, con miedo, pero no tanto como para no ver… en cambio freddie estaba totalmente pegado a sam, con los pies arriba del sillón, su cabeza en el hombro de sam , y sus manos estaban cubriendo sus ojos, aunque a veces habría los dedos para ver un poco….

Cuando pasaba algo feo en la película, sam gritaba y freddie se escondía aun mas en la blusa de sam, pero a sam no le duraba mucho el susto, porque después de gritar se empezaba a reír , en cambio freddie… bueno freddie gritaba y el susto no se le quitaba….

**Cuando termino la película…**

Sam: wow.. esa es la mejor película de terror que he visto en mi vida… en serio me dio miedo… y a ti freddie ¿ te dio miedo la película?

Freddie: (mientras se separaba de sam) ¿Qué? ¿ a mi?... por favor.. claro que no, no me dio nada de miedo, para nada, freddie benson no le teme a nada!...

Sam: ¿estabas súper asustado, no?

Freddie: no le dirás a nadie, no?

Sam: tranquilo, no le diré a nadie…

Freddie: gracias sam… aunque no me dio miedo…

Sam: enserio freddie? No te despegaste de mí en toda la película.. y no te destapaste los ojos…

Freddie: que? Claro que no… es solo que… la luz me lastimaba los ojos, y.. tenia frió, por eso me acerque a ti…

Sam: si claro!...

Freddie y sam se miraron y empezaron a reírse por lo que freddie había dicho cuando de repente freddie nota que sam esta sangrando por la nariz…

Freddie: oohh! Por dios sam! Te esta sangrando la nariz!

Sam. Que? Oh rayos!...

Freddie: ten un poco de papel, límpiate…

Sam: ( lo toma y se limpia ) gracias freddie!...

Freddie: este bien?

Sam. Si claro, solo es un poco de sangre…

Freddie: segura?

Sam: segura… aahh, estoy cansada voy a dormir…

Freddie: igual yo…

Sam. Ok, vamos… aah! Y freddie…

Freddie: si?

Sam: no le menciones nada de esto a tu mama… por favor…

Freddie: claro! vamos…

Sam. Ok…

Sam y freddie se fueron a dormir, y después de un rato sam sintió que algo movía su brazo…

Sam: que… quien es?... no ahí nadie…..

Freddie: Sam… Sam… soy yo Freddie….

Sam: que? Que quieres Freddie? Que pasa?

Dijo sam mientras se enderezaba y tallaba sus ojos…

Freddie. Sam,… bueno, yo, aahh…

Sam: tienes miedo freddie?

Freddie: ahh… yo… ( Suspiro) si….

Sam: y no quieres dormir solo?

Freddie: no…

Sam: quieres dormir con migo?

Freddie: puedo?...

Sam: (suspiro) no lo se, y si tu mama llega, y nos ve…

Freddie: mi mama llamo hace un rato, y dijo que se iba a quedar en el hospital, hasta la mañana llega…

Sam: bueno… entonces, en ese caso,… esta bien freddie, puedes dormir con migo…

Freddie: gracias sam!

Sam: no hay problema….

Sam se recorrió hasta quedar pegada a la pared, y freddie se metió en la cama con ella, se taparon y se quedaron dormidos…..

Sam pov…

No puedo creer que la nariz me haya sangrado enfrente de freddie… espero que no sospeche nada sobre mi enfermedad, y no puedo creer que estemos durmiendo en la misma cama… creo que no va a ser tan malo esto de vivir con freddie… la verdad es un gran chico.. Creo que hasta me cae bien… la verdad me divertí mucho hoy con el…

Creo que después de todo no fue tan malo pasar ''un día con freddie''

Freddie pov..

No puedo creer que este durmiendo con sam, estaba en la misma cama que la chica que me golpeaba a diario, y que me causaba daño tanto física como emocionalmente,

Aunque ella no había insultado en todo el día… había cambiado, era mas linda con migo, ya hacia casi una semana desde que sam no me había golpeado o insultado,… desde que fue con el medico… en realidad era muy amable con migo, pero debe ser por que se esta acostumbrando a vivir con migo, pero, creo que me gusta la nueva sam…. Y me estoy acostumbrando a vivir con ella, y creo que hasta me gusta vivir con '' samantha puckett''…

**Les gusto?**

**Antes de despedirme quiero decirles algo..**

**a sam le dieron la noticia en el mes de abril y como le quedaban 8 meses de vida, el ultimo mes seria diciembre… la historia empieza en abril, y terminara en diciembre…**

**siento no haber puesto esta información en los primeros capítulos, pero aquí se las dejo..**

**mañana subiré el otro capitulo de i'm sick, así que si quieren saber que va a pasar con sam ahora que decidió no ir a las quimioterapias, y como le dirá a freddie que va a morir? Sigan leyendo esta historia, y comenten!**


	8. i'm sick 8 lluvias

**Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo! ****Disfrútenlo!**

**I'm sick capitulo 8**

**Titulo: lluvias**

**2 meses después… julio 2010….**

Era una temporada lluviosa en seattle, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que sam se había enterado de que iba a morir, y ya llevaba 2 meses viviendo con freddie, eso quería decir que a sam solo le quedaban 6 meses de vida….

En los últimos 2 meses , sam se había desmayado varias veces, pero freddie aun no sospechaba nada….

Freddie y sam dormían casi todas las noches juntos desde que vieron la película de terror, la verdad ya ninguno tenia miedo, pero a los 2 les gustaba dormir juntos, sam se sentía feliz cada ves que despertaba y sentía los brazos de freddie alrededor de su cintura, se sentía segura. Todas las veces que dormían juntos, despertaban abrazados, así que ya era algo común… ya llevaban 2 meses haciéndolo, y a sam no parecía importarle, y a freddie se le había hecho costumbre abrazar a sam mientras dormía. La mama de freddie no sabia nada de eso.. Ellos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, así que cada noche que dormían juntos ponían el seguro a la puerta, así la mama de freddie no podría entrar, además de que solo dormían juntos cuando a la señora benson le tocaban los turnos nocturnos en el hospital y regresaba hasta el día siguiente, así que no habría

Manera de que ella sospechara algo…..

Otro día lluvioso en seattle , sam y freddie estaban sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, la mama de freddie no estaba en casa, eran las 7 de la noche y sam estaba aburrida, carly había salido a cenar con spencer y sus abuelos que vinieron de yakima, así que se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la ventana para mirar las calles de seattle… miro la lluvia por un momento y se dio cuenta de que talvez era la ultima temporada de lluvias que presenciaría , así que decidió vivirla al máximo…..

Sam fue hacia la habitación, tomo una chaqueta y se dirigió a la sala donde freddie estaba… freddie vio como sam se dirigía directo a la puerta y le dijo..

Freddie: a donde vas?

Sam: afuera… ¿no es obvio?

Freddie: pero esta lloviendo…

Sam: enserio?

Freddie: sam, te vas a enfermar…

Sam. Tranquilo benson, solo voy a mojarme un rato! Vienes?

Freddie: y enfermarme? No gracias…

Sam: anda vamos! Será divertido! O que… nunca haz jugado en la lluvia?

Freddie: pues no… mi mama nunca me dejo, decía que podría atrapar un resfriado….

Sam: pues siempre va a ver una primera vez para todo! Vamos! Va a ser divertido! Lo prometo….

Freddie algo dudoso asintió con la cabeza, tomo una chaqueta y fue con sam para jugar en la lluvia….

Estaban los 2 en el vestíbulo parados en la puerta, mirando la lluvia caer…

Sam: listo?

Freddie: listo!

Sam: a la una….

Freddie: a las dos…

Sam: y a las…

Freddie y sam: tres!

Cuando contaron hasta 3 los dos corrieron afuera y empezaron a saltar en los charcos…

Freddie se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, y con la chica que nunca se imagino que se divertiría tanto… freddie miraba a sam, veía como reía, como se estaba divirtiendo, veía como su largo, rizado y rubio cabello mojado caía por sus hombros hasta su espalda baja, la veía y se sentía feliz, por que ella era feliz.. Después sam se acerco a freddie diciéndole ''vamos freddie, salta con migo!'' freddie siguió a sam y comenzaron a saltar, después los 2 voltearon al cielo y vieron que había un hermoso arco iris en el…

Freddie miraba el arco iris, pero bajo su mirada hacia sam, se sintió feliz, al ver la sonrisa de sam dibujada en su rostro… a el le encantaba esa sonrisa, le gustaba mucho verla, le gustaba mucho estar con sam… de repente sam bajo la mirada, también, y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, miro a freddie y le dijo ''¿Qué?'' ''nada'' dijo freddie un poco ruborizado… ''solo… que , me gusta estar contigo'' sam lo miro y se sonrojo un poco a lo que freddie había dicho, y con una sonrisa aun mas grande, le dijo ''a mi también me gusta estar contigo'' sam se acerco a freddie y lo abrazo, freddie de inmediato reacciono y la abrazo también… era el abrazo mas largo que los 2 habían compartido…. Cuando termino sus miradas se cruzaron, freddie se perdió en los ojos azules de sam, al igual que sam se perdió en los ojos cafés de freddie… y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se empezaron a inclinar, sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, cuando de repente.. (¡BAM!) un trueno ensordecedor los sorprendió, y del susto rápidamente se separaron, cuando se dieron cuanta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se pusieron demasiado nerviosos , así que ninguno menciono nada respecto a eso…

Freddie: aahh.. Lo mejor será que entremos, esta lloviendo más fuerte!

Dijo freddie gritando, ya que la lluvia era demasiado ruidosa y casi no se oía lo que decía…

Sam: tienes razón, hay que entrar…

Sam y freddie entraron en el edificio y entraron en el apartamento de freddie, que en cierto modo ahora también era de sam… los 2 entraron y se fueron directo a su habitación , para ponerse ropa seca…. Sam rápidamente empezó a desvestirse sin importarle que freddie seguía ahí, se empezó a quitar la ropa hasta que quedo solo con un short de licra y su sostén, freddie solo se quedo con un short y una camiseta, y sin importarles si el otro lo veia, se dirigieron hacia la cómoda para sacar ropa limpia, rápidamente sacaron su pijama y se vistieron….

Freddie: quieres que prepare chocolate caliente?

Sam: claro! Eso estaría genial!...

Freddie fue a la cocina y para preparar el chocolate caliente mientras sam se fue hacia la sala para ver televisión…

Freddie: listo aquí esta tu chocolate caliente! Este para ti, y este para mí!

Sam: gracias freddie! Huele bien!

Freddie y sam tomaron su chocolate y vieron televisión toda la noche, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, cuando la mama de freddie llego y los vio, decidió no molestarlos, y se fue directo a su habitación a dormir…..

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo.. **** Se me hizo muy romántico lo de la lluvia. Y espero que les allá gustado a ustedes también..**

**Y siento no haberlo subido cuando dije, lo que pasa es que e estado muy ocupada…**

**Pero espero que pronto pueda subir el siguiente!**

**Comenten por favor!**

**Bye!**


	9. i'm sick 9 la playa

**Hola! Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo! **

**Descargo la posibilidad de que icarly me pertenece.. (****Ya que si me perteneciera, todo seria seddie) pero este fic si me pertenece!**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

**I'm sick-9- la playa- mes de agosto**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que sam vivía con freddie benson… y esos 4 meses no habían sido tan malos como sam esperaba, si no que todo lo contrario, esos 4 meses habían sido los mejores, sam había pasado los mejores días de su vida con el chico que ella creía que odiaba, eso creía, pero en estos 4 meses sus sentimientos hacia freddie habían cambiado drásticamente, ella ya no lo odiaba, lo quería… pero como un amigo… o al menos eso es lo que ella creía….

Freddie pov

Yo me había estado divirtiendo mucho al lado de sam, cuando carly volvió de las vacaciones, estaba muy cambiada, sam y ella habían estado muy raras, era como si carly estuviera mas atenta a sam que antes, ya no le exigía que fuera a ensayar, y le ayudaba con sus tareas de la escuela, y la ayudaba en todo, sam había estado rara también, ella tenia constantes mareos, y le sangraba mucho la nariz, estaba mas pálida, y tenia constantes desmayos, la verdad estoy un poco preocupado, aunque cada ves que le pregunto que, que es lo que tiene, ella cambia de tema y jamás me dice lo que tiene, alo mejor es por todo lo que come,… solo espero que sam no tenga nada malo, y lo de los desmayos sea eso de la presión, lo que no me explico es lo del sangrado de la nariz y la palidez de su piel, ella dice que es por el calor, pero estamos en tiempo de lluvias, y por lo regular , cuando esta lloviendo no hace calor, pero es mejor que deje de preguntarle, o me va a lastimar….

Aunque después de una platica que sam y carly tuvieron, carly casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros, recuerdo que esa noche carly estaba llorando y sam igual, empezaron a discutir y a gritar, recuerdo que carly le decía a sam que no lo hiciera, que lo pensara mejor, y que no le podía hacer eso a ella, que era su mejor amiga.. Pero sam le decía que la decisión ya estaba tomada, y que no iba a ir, pero no se adonde quería carly que fuera sam,. Desde esa, noche carly cambio, se hizo la jefa de grupo y empezó a salir con jake, así que ya casi no nos hablaba, era como si estuviera enojada con sam, aunque no se por que…

Sam pov…

Después de que carly volvió, estuvo muy atenta con migo, hasta aquella noche,

Esa noche le dije a carly que no iba a ir a las quimioterapias, se puso histérica, empezó a gritar y a llorar, y a decirme que no le podía hacer eso a ella, pero yo no me podía hacer eso a mi, no quería sufrir como el, simplemente no quiero, y no lo voy a hacer, voy a disfrutar lo que me queda de vida, y lo voy a gozar al máximo….

General pov..

A la mama de freddie le habían dado vacaciones, así que decidió que irían a la playa,.

Sam y freddie estaban contentos por la noticia, y como iban a salir a la mañana siguiente fueron e hicieron sus maletas…

Freddie: esto va a ser increíble!

Sam: lo se, ya quiero estar en el mar!...

Freddie: y yo… tenemos que tener nuestros pasaportes listos!

Sam: pasaportes? Vamos a ir en avión?

Freddie: si! Por que? No tienes pasaporte?

Sam: no, no es eso… si tengo, pero…

Freddie: que pasa? Hay algún problema?

Sam: bueno yo… esque.. (Suspiro) no me gustan los aviones….

Freddie se acerco a la cama de sam, y se sentó junto a ella poniendo su brazo alrededor de sam…

Freddie: todo va a estar bien sam.. Tranquila…

Sam: gracias freddie….

Freddie le sonrió y la abrazo, para después darle un beso tierno en la frente…


	10. i'm sick 10 la playa 2

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, que es la segunda parte de ''la playa''**

**Les recuerdo que icarly no me pertenece, le pertenece al maravilloso **

**Dan schneider! Si icarly me perteneciera habría puro Seddie!**

**Pero bueno….**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

**I'm sick 10- la playa 2**

**Sam pov..**

Al día siguiente en la mañana, me desperté y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, y cuando me voltee, vi que eran los brazos de freddie los que me rodeaban, la verdad nunca había dormido tan cómoda, junto a freddie, me sentía… protegida… aunque el es un debilucho, yo me sentí segura con el.. cuando voltee para ver la hora, vi que eran las 7 de la mañana y decidí levantarme para preparar el desayuno, freddie había preparado siempre el desayuno, así que no lo desperté y deje que durmiera, después de todo, el, se lo merecía…

**Freddie pov..**

Cuando abrí los ojos en la mañana vi que sam no estaba en la cama, pensé que como le tenia miedo a los aviones se había escapado o talvez ya no quería vivir aquí, últimamente estaba muy rara, casi no comía, sufría de constantes mareos y desmayos, y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, además de que le sangraba mucho la nariz..

Pero me tranquilice cuando a través de la puerta oí a sam cantando… ella es muy buena…

Después me senté en mi cama y recordé lo que había soñado…

Estábamos sam y yo en un parque, viendo las estrellas, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien, yo estaba muy feliz de estar con ella…

En el sueño, yo quería besarla, y sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerque a ella para hacerlo, y ella se empezó a acercar a mí, y justo cuando nos íbamos a besarnos… desperté….

La verdad es que este sueño ya lo había tenido antes, lo tengo todas las noches desde que sam se mudo aquí, pero nunca la puedo besar, siempre que estoy apunto de hacerlo me despierto….

Me levante y me arregle y me arregle para ir al aeropuerto, y después Salí de la habitación, vi a sam que ya estaba arreglada, estaba desayunando

Freddie: hola sam! Como dormiste?

Sam: ohh. Hola freddie! Bien.. y tú?

Freddie: bien! Ya no tienes miedo?

Sam: un poco…

Freddie: todo va a estar bien! Lista para ir a la playa?

Sam: para ir a la playa si! Pero para viajar en avión nop…

Freddie: tranquila! Son solo 40 minutos!

Sam: OK..

Después de 1 hora la mama de freddie y los chicos salieron del apartamento y fueron directamente al aeropuerto…

**En el ****aeropuerto y antes de subir al avión….**

Sam: no puedo hacerlo freddie….

Freddie: tranquilízate sam, si puedes…

Sam: no.. no puedo…

Freddie: yo se que si puedes hacerlo sam, mira si quieres yo me siento con tigo y puedes tomar mi mano y cuando tengas miedo la aprietas…

Sam: seguro?

Freddie: claro!

Sam:ok freddie, gracias….

Freddie: claro… subamos al avión…

Sam: OK…

Sam y freddie subieron al avión , freddie y sam se sentaron juntos, y cuando el avión estaba despegando, sam tomo la mano de freddie y la apretó fuerte…

Cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire , sam un poco mas tranquila comenzó a desapretar la mano de freddie, pero sin embargo no la soltó en todo el viaje… a freddie pareció no molestarle, pues el entrelazo los dedos con los de sam, y no dijeron nada en todo el camino….

Cuando llegaron a su destino, sam freddie y la señora benson se fueron al hotel en donde pasarían toda la semana…

**El hotel…**

En la habitación había 2 cuartos, así que sam y freddie durmieron en uno, y la señora benson durmió en el otro…

Cuando estaban desempacando sam se acerco a freddie …

Sam: gracias..

Freddie: por que?

Sam: por estar con migo en el avión.. y por dejarme tomar tu mano, y por ser tan amable con migo…

Freddie sonrió y le dijo a sam….

Freddie: no es para tanto, después de todo, eso hacen los amigos.. no?

Sam sonrió ante lo que freddie había dicho, y se acerco para abrazarlo, al principio freddie no reacciono, pero después de unos segundos el la abrazo también, y antes de separarse sam le susurro al oído ''te quiero mucho freddie'' ''gracias por ser mi amigo''

Para después darle un beso en la mejilla, y después salir de la habitación, dejando a freddie con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro….

**Freddie pov**

Cuando sam salio de la habitación, no pude evitar sonreír, cuando me abrazo me sentí bien! Y cuando me beso en la mejilla me sentí mejor..

Sentí algo en el estomago, como mariposas.. ja, pero las mariposas en el estomago solo se sienten cuando estas….. enamorado….. pero yo no estoy enamorado de sam, ella es solo mi amiga.. ¡ si eso! Es solo una gran amiga, con la que sueño que quiero besar…

No… yo simplemente no me puedo enamorar de ella! De la chica a la que odio… si, yo la odio! ¿O no?...

**Sam pov…**

Después de que abrase y bese en la mejilla a freddie, Salí de la habitación porque me estaba sintiendo muy bien… me duele la cabeza y siento como si me fuera a desmayar… pero bueno, estoy en la playa, y no voy a dejar que la leucemia me arruine las vacaciones….

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Y perdón por tardar tanto en subirla, pero no he tenido tiempo, e estado muy ocupada, pero espero poder subirles el próximo pronto!**

**Y gracias por todos sus comentarios!**

**Y a la chava (o chavo) que compartió su historia con migo! Me gusto mucho! Deberías subirla y hacer la secuela!**

**Gracias a todos!**

**(a, y soy mujer!)**

**Bye!**


	11. i'm sick 11 la playa 3

**I'm sick 11 (la playa 3)**

Después de que la mama de freddie y los chicos se acomodaron en su habitación, se fueron a cambiar para después poder ir a la alberca.

Una vez en la alberca la mama de freddie les dijo que estaba muy cansada así que iría a que le dieran un masaje y después se iría a dormir…

Así que sam y freddie pasarían el resto del día solos….

Freddie: así que… y que quieres hacer?

Sam: mmm.. no lo se.. y tú?

Freddie: no lo se.. ahh, que tal si vamos a la playa?

Sam: ok!

Sam y freddie se levantaron, sam tomo su pareo y lo puso alrededor de su cintura, después tomo sus lentes y su sombrero y al igual que freddie se los puso, y después se fueron al mar….

Freddie y sam estaban caminando por la orilla de la playa, mojando sus pies con las olas del mar.. estaban pasando juntos un buen momento juntos, sam y freddie platicaron por horas… hasta que llego el atardecer, sam se quedo parada justo enfrente del mar, freddie la mirando y al darse cuenta de lo bella que se veía no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella, los rayos del sol, la luz del atardecer la hacían a ver aun mas hermosa, freddie no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al verla ahí viendo el atardecer con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver , con las olas del mar que apenas rozaban sus pies, ver a las gaviotas que volaban sobre el mar, el mar se veía tan hermoso, tan azul, al igual que los ojos de la chica rubia a la que estaba mirando, freddie se sentía tan feliz de estar en el mar viendo el atardecer con la chica mas bella del mundo…

Se acerco a sam y sin decir nada se quedo al lado de ella, simplemente para mirar el atardecer junto con ella…

En realidad era muy romántico, parecía escena sacada de una película de romance, aunque sam y freddie no eran novios, y sam nunca se fijaría en freddie, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían…

Sam desvió su mirada hacia freddie al darse cuenta de que el la estaba mirando, y con una sonrisa en su cara se recargo en el hombro de freddie para después volver a ver el atardecer juntos…. Freddie sonrió al sentir el contacto de la piel de sam con la suya, y cuando el viento soplo moviendo el cabello de sam, freddie pudo percibir su aroma, ella olía bien… el se sentía tan cómodo feliz, y tranquilo, que deseaba que ese momento no terminara jamás… que sam y el pudieran quedarse así para siempre, viendo juntos el atardecer en el mar, pero eso no sucedió…

De repente el aire empezó a soplar mas fuerte, lo que hizo que el sombrero de sam saliera volando de sus manos, rápidamente freddie fue tras el, y sam fue detrás de freddie, y cuando freddie lo atrapo…

Sam; wow freddie, si que eres rápido!

Freddie: enserio?

Sam.: bueno no tan rápido…

Dijo sam con una sonrisa juguetona…

Freddie: tú crees?

Dijo freddie mientras se acercaba a ella..

Sam: claro! Yo podría ganarte…

Freddie: veamos si es cierto!

Sam: atrápame si puedes freddo!

Dijo sam mientras salía corriendo por la orilla del mar, freddie rápidamente salio detrás de ella, sam en realidad era muy rápida, así que freddie acelero el paso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, y por la velocidad a la que iban, los dos cayeron en la arena, quedando freddie arriba de sam los dos empezaron a reírse , después de unos segundos, sam aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, le dijo a freddie..

Sam: wow! Si que eres rápido freddo!

Freddie: tu igual sammy!

Sam le sonrió a freddie y el le devolvió la sonrisa, sam aun estaba en la arena con freddie encima de ella, de repente sus miradas se cruzaron, sam miro fijamente a los ojos marrones de freddie , y freddie se perdió en los ojos azules de sam, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.. de repente los 2 sintieron esa necesidad de besar al otro, así que freddie se fue acercando a sam y sam se fue acercando a freddie al mismo tiempo que iban cerrando sus ojos… sus bocas estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia, cuando de repente sintieron el agua fría del mar subiendo por sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que se separaran rápidamente, freddie se puso de pie y ayudo a sam a pararse, se alejaron de la orilla y los dos parecían estar muy confundidos y desconcertados por lo que estuvieron apunto de hacer.. freddie y sam se iban a besar, por segunda vez…

Freddie. Aahh.. estas bien?

Sam: si.. aahhh.. solo un poco mojada.. y tú?

Freddie: también un poco mojado… será mejor que volvamos al hotel..

Sam: si tienes razón, ya anocheció.. tu mama se va a preocupar…

Freddie: si lo se… vamos…

Sam: ok…

Sam y fredie caminaron por la playa hasta el hotel, una vez ahí entraron y fueron directo a su habitación, ninguno de los dos había hablado durante todo el camino de regreso, así que solo entraron, y cuando vieron que la mama de freddie estaba dormida, se fueron directo a sus camas y después de ponerse sus pijamas se acostaron…

Freddie: buenas noches sam… que descanses..

Sam: buenas noches freddie… y que descanses tu también…

Esa noche Sam y freddie durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esperando a que amaneciera para poder pasar otro día juntos en ''la playa''…..

**Hola chavos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció muy romántico lo de la playa y lo del atardecer, pero no se a ustedes, así que comenten y díganme que les pareció … ya se que ya van 2 veces que sam y freddie están apunto de besarse y no pasa nada.. Pero de eso se trata, se están preparando para un gran beso!**

**Así**** que no dejen de leer y de comentar, porfa!**

**Bye y hasta la próxima!**

**Cometen!**


	12. i'm sick 12 la playa 4

**I'm sick 12 la playa 4**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, sam freddie y l señora benson estaban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel desayunando, ninguno de los 2 habia mencionado nada de lo que ocurrio, o de lo que estuvo apunto de ocurrir la noche anterior, aun seguían algo confundidos… después de desayunar fueron a dar un paseo en vote por el mar, y después se fueron a la alberca y duraron horas ahí, platicaron de icarly, de cómo se habían conocido, y de lo bien que se llebaban ahora que Vivian juntos…ya era de noche y sam y freddie seguían en la alberca platicando, hasta que la señora benson llego y les dijo que iban a hacer un show en el salón de eventos de el hotel, así que sam y freddie salieron de la alberca y fueron directo a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y poder ir al salón…

Una vez en el salón del hotel, los chicos y la señora benson buscaron una mesa y se sentaron, pocos minutos después un señor apuesto y alto se acerco a la mesa e invito a bailar a la señora benson, sam y freddie no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la expresión en la cara de la señora benson , ella inmediatamente le dijo que si y fueron a bailar, y unos minutos después un chico alto y guapo también se acerco a la mesa y le pregunto a sam que si quería bailar, y sam sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que si y se paro a bailar con el, dejando a freddie solo en la mesa, sam y el chico empezaron a bailar y parecía que lo estaban disfrutando por que no dejaban de sonreír , freddie desde la mesa los estaba observando y parecía estar enojado, como si algo le molestara aunque no tenia ni idea de que era….

**Freddie pov…**

Parece que a sam le gusta el chico con el que esta bailando sam.. Yo no se que es lo que le ve, de todas maneras no es tan guapo, y sam se merece algo mejor que eso, ella es demasiado para el, ella es muy especial, y una gran chica, y el no la merece… no es que este celoso.. Es solo que la quiero… y mucho.. Demasiado….creo que… me estoy enamorando de ella.. ¡Oh por dios! Esto no puede ser verdad, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí! Yo no me puedo enamorar de ella! Yo… yo… simplemente no puedo….

Freddie salio corriendo del salón, y sam al verlo salir así salio corriendo detrás de el, cuando lo encontró estaba en el mirador frente al mar.. La vista era hermosa…

Sam se acerco a el y puso su mano en el hombro de freddie, el al sentir el contacto, volteo y miro a sam, ella parecía preocupada…

Ella le pregunto que por que había salido así del salón, freddie viendo a los ojos azules de sam le dijo que solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, sam algo incrédula le dijo que si estaba seguro, a lo que freddie respondió con una sonrisa y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y lo miro a los ojos, por lo que freddie se volvió a perder en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba ver…después de unos momentos los dos miraron hacia el horizonte…

Sam: sabes?

Freddie: que?

Sam. Este es mi lugar favorito.. Desde aquí puedo ver el mar.. Y eso me encanta…

Freddie la vio de nuevo y sonrió ante lo que ella había dicho, el viento empezó a soplar y freddie puedo percibir el olor del perfume que sam usaba.. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente sam se desmayo, freddie rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la alcanzo a atrapar antes de que ella cayera al suelo…

Freddie: Sam! Sam! Despierta sam!

Sam empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y cuando vio a freddie sonrió y algo débil dijo…

Sam: ah.. Hola Freddie…

Freddie oh Sam! Gracias a dios estas bien! Que paso?

Sam: ah, yo.. No lose.. Talvez se me bajo la presión…

Freddie: segura que estas bien?

Sam: si freddie estoy bien! Tranquilízate!...

Freddie: claro! No vas a morir verdad?.. (Dijo freddie bromeando)

Sam: si! No voy a morir….

Freddie: que te pasa? estas bien?

Sam: si solo.. Ayúdame a levantarme por favor…

Freddie: ah, claro!...

Freddie ayudo a sam a levantarse, y cuando los 2 estaban de pie decidieron volver al salón…pero antes de entrar, sam, hizo prometer a freddie que no le diría nada de eso a su mama, a lo que freddie acepto…

El chico con el que sam había bailado ya se había ido, así que ella y freddie pasaron el resto de la noche juntos, o al menos hasta que la mama de freddie termino de bailar con el señor apuesto, claro, no antes de dejarle su numero de teléfono… después de eso los chicos y la señora benson fueron a su habitación y se acostaron a dormir..

Freddie aun seguia confundido por lo del desmayo de sam, pero habia otra cosa de la que no estaba seguro, y era sobre lo que l estaba sintiendo por Samantha puckett...

**Hola chicos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y denuevo gracias a todos por sus comentarios, para los que preguntan si sam va a morir, eso es confidencial.. Lo sabrán el ultimo o penúltimo capitulo, que ya será pronto.. Ya que esta por terminar i'm sick**

**Así que no dejen de leer, por que el gran final se esta acercando! Y todavía hay muchas escenas seddie! Falta el gran beso! Y un baile romántico! No dejen de leer y sigan comentando!**

**Así que ya saben! Si quieren saber si sam va a morir o no, o como se va a enterar freddie de que sam tiene leucemia, o si sam siente lo mismo que freddie esta sintiendo hacia ella.. No dejen de leer y comentar!**

**Si puedo mañana les subo el otro!**

**Bye!**


	13. i'm sick 13 la playa 5

**I'm sick 13 la playa 5**

Hoy era el ultimo día en la playa, freddie y sam se la habían pasado muy bien esta semana, muchas cosas habían pasado, y las mejores las pasaron juntos….

Ahora freddie que estaba casi seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia sam estaban cambiando, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar frente a ella, si actuaba diferente lo iba a sospechar, así que decidió ocultar sus sentimientos y seguir como antes…

Sam y freddie habían pasado todo el día juntos, fueron a nadar, y pasaron el día entero platicando.

Cuando cayo la noche, decidieron ir a la playa para ver las estrellas, cuando llegaron, sam dijo que se veían mejor si se acostaban en la arena, así que se acostaron, estaban muy lejos de la orilla, así que el agua del mar no podía alcanzarlos, se quedaron ahí, mirando las estrellas por un largo rato, hasta que freddie rompió el silencio..

Freddie: sam?

Sam: si?

Freddie: me gusta mucho estar con tigo…

Sam: a mi también me gusta mucho estar con tigo…

Los 2 sonrieron al otro, y después de ver las estrellas por horas, se quedaron dormidos en la arena..

Al día siguiente…

Sam abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el hotel, estaba en la playa, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, volteo y vio que era freddie, sonrió y giro hasta quedar frente al rostro de freddie…

Sam pov…

Me quede ahí, viendo como dormía freddie, se veía feliz… cada vez que estoy con el, siento algo extraño, es algo en el pecho, cada vez que lo veo sonreír siento que mi corazón late mas rápido, al igual que siento lo mismo cada vez que me despierto en la mañana y siento sus brazos alrededor de mi… me siento… viva…. creo que hasta lo estoy empezando a querer.. Pero solo como un amigo… por que.. Bueno, el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo… además de que el se merece algo mejor… no a alguien como yo..El se merece a alguien educada, lista, bonita, agradable, y que le caiga bien a todos… y yo no soy nada de eso… a demás a mi solo me quedan unos cuantos meses de vida… freddie ni loco se enamoraría de mi… ni yo de freddie benson…. O si?

Cuando freddie despertó y vio a sam mirándolo, el también la miro y a los 2 se les dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro….

Freddie: no puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado dormidos en la arena…

Sam: si lo se… es increíble… oye y yu mama?

Freddie: ohh! Rayos tienes razón ¡! Mi mama me va a matar!

Sam: tranquilo! No creo que te mate… además, anoche salio a bailar con el señor apuesto, y lo mas seguro es que se desvelo, debe estar dormida aun….

Freddie: tú crees?

Sam: claro. Tranquilízate… mejor vamos al hotel…

Freddie: OK..

Sam y freddie se levantaron de la arena y se fueron directamente al hotel, cuando llegaron a la habitación, vieron que la señora benson aun estaba durmiendo.. Así que lo más seguro es que cuando llego, ni siquiera se preocupo por ver si los chicos estaban en el hotel… así que sam y freddie se fueron a empacar.. Y cuando terminaron despertaron a la señora benson para que pudiera hacer lo mismo…

Cuando la señora benson termino de empacar, ella y los chicos fueron a comer, y de ahí fueron al aeropuerto.

Sam y freddie se sentaron juntos en el avión . Y de nuevo se fueron todo el camino tomados de las manos…

Ninguno de los 2 iba a olvidar esas vacaciones, habían pasado muchas cosas en esa semana, pero la mas importante fue que freddie estaba casi seguro de que se estaba enamorando de sam… y que sam estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo…

Sam jamás olvidaría los momentos que paso junto a freddie… lo disfruto al máximo, porque después de todo esa fue la ultima vez que sam iría a ''la playa''….

**Sien****to que sea demasiado corto, pero lo que pasa es que aquí acaba una etapa de la historia, y sigue otra, así que no las podía juntar…**

**Pero pronto les subo el otro, y prometo que será mas largo…**

**Bye!**


	14. i'm sick 14 'el baile'

**Hola chicos! Primero les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por todos sus comentarios.. ****Todos hablan bien de mi historia y eso me inspiro a seguirla (ya que la historia iba a ser de 3 capítulos..) todos ustedes me han inspirado mucho y se los agradezco! Y quiero decirles algo sobre la nueva etapa que mencione en el capitulo anterior… he decidido que la nueva etapa que les mencione, se convertirá en una nueva historia! La historia se llamara ''second chance'' les prometo que será igual de atrapadora que ''i'm sick'' y tendrá una trama muy buena…**

**Así**** que de nuevo les doy las gracias y los invito a que lean el capitulo numero 14 de i'm sick ¡! Y espero que lo disfruten!**

**I'm sick septiembre '' el baile''**

Ya era septiembre el mes numero siete, lo que significaba que sam moriría en poco mas de un mes… después de todo, sam había disfrutado los últimos siete meses de su vida… ahora . Ahora solo le quedaba alrededor de un mes …

Sam y freddie estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, cuando la señora benson recibió una llamada , se fue a la cocina y hablo durante horas, cuando salio lo único que dijo fue ''iremos a una fiesta'' ella tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando les dijo esto a los chicos… al igual que freddie, pero a sam parecía no entusiasmarle mucho la idea , sobretodo por que no le gustaban los vestidos…. Por lo que no tenia ni un solo vestido en su guardarropa…. Así que la señora benson decidió llevar a sam a comprar uno…

En la tienda..

Sam no se podía decidir, se probó muchos vestidos muy lindos, pero ninguno le convencía , así que la señora benson decidió ayudarla a escoger uno…

Después de unos minutos, la señora benson llego al probador donde sam se encontraba con un vestido azul turquesa en la mano, cuando sam lo vio supo que era el vestido perfecto, así que decidió probárselo, cuando se lo puesto se miro en el espejo del probador, y se dio cuenta de que se le veía bien, pero sobretodo se dio cuenta de que ese vestido en realidad le gustaba… después de todo el azul era su color favorito, y el color que mas le favorecía…

Cuando salio del probador y la señora benson la vio una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.. ''te ves preciosa'' dijo ella mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla… sam se sonrojo y con una sonrisa en rostro le dijo ''gracias''…

_La señora benson __siempre quiso una niña, y tuvo a freddie (que para sam es casi lo mismo),_

_Cuando fue de compras con sam sintió que ella era su hija, la hija que nunca tuvo (ya aclaramos el punto de sam) por eso es que ese día la señora benson se sintió feliz al salir de compras con ella, y ese fue le mismo motivo por el que acepto cuidar a sam mientras su mama se iba al crucero de un año… así ella tendría la oportunidad de saber que se siente tener una hija…_

Mientras sam y la señora benson estaban de compras, fredie decidió ir a tomar un batido en ''licuados locos'' , en donde se encontró con carly….

Carly y freddie no se hablaban desde hace ya mucho tiempo, para ser exactos ellos no se hablaban desde que ella y sam tuvieron esa plática que termino en pelea…

Freddie se acero a ella y le pregunto si se podía sentar, a lo que ella dijo que si… así que se sentó…

Los dos empezaron a platicar de lo que habían vivido juntos hace apenas unos años…

Carly: recuerdas al ex novio de sam?

Freddie: ah si, no puedo creer que sam se haya fijado en el… es un patán, y lo peor es que la lastimo…

Carly: celoso?

Freddie: que? Celoso de el ex novio de sam? Ja, claro que no!

Carly: seguro?

Freddie: bueno… ahh, yo…

Carly: freddie te gusta sam?

Freddie: que? Yo… ahh… no! Claro que no! Ella es solo mi amiga… a la que quiero, y mucho… y que la quiera como amiga no significa que la ame….

Carly: yo no dije nada de amor….

Freddie: ahh, yo….

Carly: tranquilo freddie, yo no le diré a nadie…

Freddie: decirles que? A mi no me gusta sam !

Carly: freddie… te conozco y he visto como la miras, y además cada vez que estas con ella en tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa enorme! Así que no intentes engañarme…

Freddie: (suspiro)… no solo me gusta, carly… creo que… me estoy enamorando de ella… y yo… yo… (Suspiro).. Yo ya no se que hacer…

Carly: tranquilo… esta bien que estés enamorado… si enserio te gusta tanto, por que no vas y se lo dices?

Freddie: ¿que? ¿Esta loca? ¡Ella es sam! ¡Samantha puckett!

Carly: se perfectamente de quien estamos hablando!

Freddie: ella me lastimaría tanto física como mentalmente, y, y … ella simplemente me rompería el corazón en mil pedazos….

Carly: si freddie lo se.. Pero no te haz puesto a pensar ni una sola vez que existe la posibilidad de que ella sienta lo mismo que tu?

Freddie: tú crees?

Carly: eh visto como te mira… estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti….

Freddie: en serio? Yo.. Pero… ( Suspiro ) no creo que pueda hacerlo…

Carly: si puedes freddie! Yo se que tu puedes hacerlo….

Freddie: no lose… además, hay otros chicos que quieren salir con sam.. Y son más altos y guapos que yo…

Carly: freddie, recuerdas lo que te dijo sam cuando nevel se apodero de icarly?

Freddie: de que hablas?

Carly: ella te dijo que le gustaba verte pelear…

Freddie: y eso que tiene que ver?

Carly: freddie, si en realidad quieres a sam, entonces pelea por ella!

Freddie: pero como se lo digo?

Carly: no lo se… en un momento especial…

Freddie: esta noche iremos a un baile!

Carly: excelente! Díselo hoy en el baile!

Freddie: OK! Espera! Y si no puedo?...

Carly: mira, solo inténtalo… y si vez que de a tiro no puedes, entonces cambia de conversación, y se lo dices cuando tu sientas que estas listo…

Freddie: esta bien.. Lo voy a intentar….

Carly: OK! Oye, y hablando de sam, ella… como esta?

Freddie: bien.. Bueno, ah estado rara, se ve muy pálida, y le sangra mucho la nariz, al igual que tiene constantes desmayos… pero cada vez que le pregunto que si esta bien, ella solo me dice que si y que debe ser de la presión…y…

Carly: espera… de la presión?

Freddie: si…

Carly: ja, sabia que no te lo diría….

Freddie: decirme que? De que estas hablando carly?

Carly: mejor que te lo diga ella…

Freddie: esta mal? Sam tiene algo malo?

Carly: freddie, eso es algo que le corresponde a ella decírtelo, no a mí, y además ya me tengo que ir.. Nos vemos luego, y.. Suerte con lo de hoy en la noche…

Freddie: pero carly…

Carly: freddie… luego hablamos, si?

Freddie: (suspiro) esta bien… adiós…

Carly: adiós…

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y pronto le subiré el otro!**

**Bye!**


	15. i'm sick 15 'el baile' 2

**I'm sick 15 ''el baile'' 2**

Cuando freddie llego a su casa, la señora benson y sam estaban el la habitación principal arreglándose para ir a la fiesta, por lo que freddie decidió ir a su habitación para arreglarse el también…

En el cuarto de la señota benson….

Marissa: sam te vas a ver preciosa!

Sam: si, no lo creo….

Marissa: por que dices eso?

Sam: lo que pasa es que… ( Suspiro) yo no soy… '' bonita '' ….

Marissa: pero que dices! Tú eres la chica más bonita que he visto! …. Eres muy linda sam…

Sam: usted cree?

Marissa: pero claro que si! Eres hermosa! Y cuando termine con tigo vas a quedar bellísima!

Sam solo sonrió, y sin decir dejo que la señora benson la arreglara para la fiesta….

Ya eran las siete de la noche y freddie había estado listo y esperando afuera del cuarto de la señora benson desde las seis de la tarde, pero cada vez que tocaba para ver si podía entrar, la señora benson le decía que no, porque era una sorpresa…

Ya eran las 7:30pm, y al fin la señora benson salio de la habitación, ella llevaba un vestido tinto, y cuando freddie la vio sonrió y dijo ¡te ves muy bien mama!

Marissa: gracias freddie…

Freddie: y sam?

Marissa: saldrá en un momento… se paciente…

Después freddie fue a la cocina por una botella de agua, mientras su mama bajo para esperarlos en el auto…

Freddie estaba afuera de la habitación de su mama, abrió su botella de agua y le tomo un poco, en ese momento sam salio de la habitación y cuando freddie la vio, de la impresión , el agua se salio de su boca…. Sam.. Te ves… ¡wow! ¡Te ves hermosa! Tu… ¡wow! Fue lo único que freddie pudo decir… sam llevaba el vestido azul que la señora benson había escogido para ella… y llevaba un poco de maquillaje…. Pero ella sin o con maquillaje se veía hermosa…..

''gracias'' dijo sam un poco sonrojada….

Tu también te ves bien… sobretodo con el agua saliendo de tu boca….

Freddie: ohh! Rayos! Es cierto…

Sam ayudo a freddie a limpiarse, y después oyeron el claxon del auto de la señora benson…..

Sam: es hora de irnos….

Freddie: ¡si claro! ¡Vamos!

Sam y freeddie bajaron y subieron a la parte trasera del auto, para después ir a la fiesta….

**Siento que este ****demasiado corto..**

**Pero es que lo que pasa es**** que quiero actualizar rápido, y como no he terminado de escribirlo en mi cuaderno ( ahí es donde tengo la historia, primero la escribo ahí y después la paso a la computadora…) pero les prometo que lo subiré lo mas pronto posible ( a lo mejor mañana lo subo) **


	16. i'm sick 16 'el baile' 3

**I'm sick 16 ''el baile'' 3**

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, entraron al salón y empezaron a buscar una mesa, pero antes de ir hacia esta, una mujer los detuvo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro….

Mary: Marissa!

Marissa: Mary!

Mary: tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Marissa: si, lo se… te extrañe mucho…

Mary: igual yo… ¿como haz estado?

Marissa: muy bien y tu?

Mary: también muy bien… OH, y este debe ser freddie!

Freddie: hola…

Marissa: si es el…

Mary: OH, por dios! Estas tan grande! Y eres un chico muy apuesto… no te veo desde que eras un bebe….

Marías: freddie, ella es tu tía mary….

Freddie: y por que yo no sabia nada de ella?

Mary: tu mama y yo perdimos contacto hace muchos años, cuando ella se fue a vivir a seattle…

Marissa: es cierto…. Te extrañe mucho…

Mary: igual yo... ohh, pero que mal educada soy… esta debe de ser tu novia freddie! es preciosa!…. cual es tu nombre linda?

Sam: mi nombre es sam… pero yo no salgo con freddie….. solo somos amigos….

Mary: oohhh… que lastima…. Harían una gran pareja!

Sam y freddie se miraron y sonrieron al oír el comentario que la tía mary había hecho…..

Después de que la tía mary y la señora benson se fueron para platicar…, freddie y sam fueron a la mesa, solo se sentaron sin decir nada y vieron como la fiesta continuaba….

**Después de un rato…..**

Freddie: y…. te estas divirtiendo?

Sam: pues….

Freddie: lo se, es muy aburrido….

Sam: si un poco…..

Freddie: que te parece si vamos afuera?

Sam: si claro!

**Nota: escuchen la ****canción de ''running away de am'' mientras leen esta parte!**

Cuando sam y freddie estaban apunto de salir, una canción lenta comenzó y un reflector muy brillante los alumbro, y la voz del dj, dijo…. '' que estas esperando? Invítala a bailar'' freddie volteo y miro a sam, los dos se quedaron ahí parados y mirándose por unos segundos… y después freddie extendió la mano y sam la tomo… después fueron a la pista de baile, freddie algo tímido rodeo la cintura de sam con sus brazos, y sam (tímida también) rodeo el cuello de freddie con los suyos.. los dos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la canción…

Poco a poco los dos se fueron sintiendo más cómodos hasta que sam se recostó en el hombro d freddie, y freddie en la cabeza de sam…

La canción les traía muy buenos recuerdos, así que simplemente se dejaron llevar…..

''**Running away''** esa era la canción que sam y estaban bailando, y era la misma canción que estaba sonando la noche en la que dieron su primer beso juntos en la escalera de emergencias….

Las luces de los reflectores los estaban iluminando, ellos se sentían como en el cielo….. los 2 tenían los ojos cerrados, deseando que ese momento jamás terminar… cuando la canción estaba en la parte que sonó cuando se besaron por primera vez , sam levanto la cabeza y los dos se miraron a los ojos, otra vez esas ganas incontrolables de besar a sam invadieron a freddie….. y otra vez sin pensarlo dos veces se fue acercando a ella, decidido a cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas…. Y ella hacia lo mismo al mismo tiempo que iba cerrando sus ojos….

Dos veces estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, y las dos veces algo salía mal justo cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia….. esta era la tercera vez, y este era el momento perfecto, era imposible que algo saliera mal… los dos estaban en una pista de baile, bailando juntos obviamente, y la misma canción que sonaba el día en el que dieron su primer beso juntos estaba sonando… sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de distancia….

Y por fin.. El momento que freddie había soñado desde hacia ya mas de seis meses llego…

Freddie y sam se besaron… sus labios al fin se habían juntado… este beso no era como el primero , este era mas profundo, y duradero…

Si freddie tenia alguna duda de lo que en realidad sentía por sam, cuando la beso y sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de ella, cualquier duda desapareció por completo en ese instante…..

El beso era largo…. Y tierno…. Era un sueño para cualquiera….

Por que quien de ustedes no ha soñado alguna vez con besar a la persona que amas en una pista de baile, y escuchando la canción que sonaba la primera vez que sus labios se juntaron… la noche de tu primer beso….. creo que todos hemos soñado con eso…..

Con bailar con esa persona que es tan especial para ti…. Y cuando eso pasa….. Cuándo por fin tu sueño se hace realidad…. Lo único que quieres…. Es que ese momento.. No acabe jamás….

Pero todos sabemos que los sueños… no son eternos…..

Cuando la canción se termino, sam y freddie se separaron y se miraron a los ojos… y antes de poder decir algo, la señora benson llego para decirles que era hora de irse…

Y después de eso ella fue a despedirse de su familia, sam y freddie estaban tan desconcertados por lo que acababa de pasar que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo regresaron a su mesa y tomaron sus cosas para poder irse….

**Freddie pov…**

Ahora que la había besado, ya no tenia ninguna duda… ''estoy enamorado de samantha puckett'' y cada día… me enamoro mas de ella….

La parte mala es que ahora, estoy tan nervioso que no puedo decírselo a sam, así que mejor se lo diré después…. Ya que estemos mas tranquilos….

Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida…..

**Sam pov…**

Por dios… no lo puedo creer… acabo de besar a freddie… ¡freddie benson!... pero lo peor es que creo que… OH no, por dios no! , no puede ser , yo… yo simplemente no puedo… no… debió haber sido la enfermedad, después de todo me estoy muriendo, y esta enfermedad me esta causando estragos… si debe ser eso… por que, yo no pude sentir nada cuando lo bese…. O si? ….

Hay no… a quien engaño, si sentí algo… yo, estoy enamorada de freddie… pero yo no se lo puedo decir… porque esta estupida enfermedad no me lo permite, si le digo que lo amo, le tendré que decir que tengo leucemia, y además solo seriamos novios por alrededor de un mes o dos….…. Además de que el no siente ni sentirá nada por mi…. Jamás…..

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y para José, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y por la canción, ya la escuche y esta muy linda, pero cuando leí tu comentario, yo ya tenia escrito esto, pero la canción me gusto tanto, que la voy a incluir en uno de los próximos capítulos… **

**También les quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me da mucho fusto que mi historia les guste….. **

**Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, así que estén atentos, y comenten!**

**Bye! Se cuidan!**


	17. i'm sick 17

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo! Disfrutenlo! **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sam y Freddie se habían besado, y aun no hablaban sobre eso… era como si tuvieron miedo de tocar el tema…

Era domingo, y la señora benson estaba en el hospital, así que los chicos decidieron ver televisión…

Después de tres horas de ver tele, freddie se paro del sofá y fue hacia la ventana.. Miro hacia fuera y noto que el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a ver una gran tormenta esta noche.. y no tardaba en comenzar.. pero en estos meses que había estado viviendo con sam, le había tomado el gusto a arriesgarse… sobre todo si se trataba de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella… ''sam''.. Suspiro freddie… y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar a aquella chica rubia que le causaba daño tanto físico como mentalmente…. Y al recordar la noche en que la beso en esa pista de baile hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera aun más grande….

Cada mañana, cuando freddie despertaba y veía a sam a su lado… al sentirla tan cerca de el … Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo….. Y de nuevo esa gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro…

Cada vez que el la veía sonreír, cada vez que ella hacia alguna travesura, o cada vez que la llamaban a la oficina del director franklin, cada vez que se quedaba dormida en clases, cada vez que le la miraba, y miraba su forma de ser, cada vez que veía a la verdadera Samantha Puckett, el se convencía mas de que ella….. Sam…. Era la chica de sus sueños…. Ella era para el… su media naranja como dicen en las películas… pero lo que freddie sentía estaba lejos de ser ficción, el la amaba… y el iba a luchar por ella, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿por que freddie querría pasar el resto de sus días con la chica que lo atormentaba a cada segundo?… pues es mas simple de lo que parece… es por que esa chica… es la chica que se adueño de su corazón…. Es la chica que le roba el sueño en las noches…. La chica por la que no puede dejar de sonreír… la chica en la que piensa cada segundo del día… la chica que le dio sentido a su vida…. La chica que le dio una razon mas para vivir… pero mas importante ella… es la chica por la que el daría la vida…. Ella simplemente es la chica a la que ama… y a la que va amar siempre… por que lo que freddie siente por sam, es mas que un simple enamoramiento de adolescentes… no son las hormonas ni nada de eso…. Lo que freddie siente por sam… es amor….

El estaba realmente seguro de lo que sentía por ella… era diferente a lo que sentía por carly, ahora que estaba enamorado de sam, sabia lo que realmente sentía por carly cuando el pensó que la amaba…. Lo que el sentía por ella no era amor… Era solo cariño fraternal… como el que se siente por una hermana…. El estaba obsesionado con carly, pero solo por que el creía que la amaba… freddie quería y sigue queriendo mucho a carly.. Pero solo como una hermana…. En cambio… lo que el sentía por sam era distinto… el en realidad la amaba…. La amaba con todo su corazón… pero no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía… todo por el miedo al rechazo….

El rechazo…. El rechazo es algo muy común entre los adolescentes.. y era lo mismo que freddie estaba sintiendo ahora… y definitivamente a todos nos ha pasado… y es difícil el simple hecho de pensar en eso… el simple hecho de imaginar que aquella persona a la que amas mas que nada en el mundo te diga que ella no siente lo mismo que tu sientes por ella… esa… es una sensación horrible ….. y estoy segura de que la haz sentido….

Solo recuerda todas esas veces en las que viste a esa persona especial para ti y sientes como los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran… y como por alguna extraña razón no puedes dejar de sonreír… es como si no pudieras controlar los músculos de tu rostro y simplemente no puedes dejar de sonreír…. Te sientes la persona mas feliz del mundo… pero después vienen esos pensamientos horribles a tu cabeza, y muchas preguntas salen al aire… pero la pregunta mas común es ¿y si no le gusto?...

Millones de posibilidades vienen a tu mente… y esa horrible sensación del miedo al rechazo vuelve…. Pero después miras a sus ojos, y todos los malos pensamientos desaparecen….

Los ojos de sam…. Ese era el punto débil de freddie…..Mirar a sam a los ojos… por el simple y sencillo hecho de que se perdía en ellos….Y eso… Eso era inevitable….

A veces… Cuando platicaban y ella empezaba a hablar… el solo hacia como que la estaba escuchando… pero en realidad estaba totalmente perdido en los ojos color azul de sam….

''vamos al parque..'' dijo freddie saliendo de sus pensamientos….. '' ¿Qué? '' ¿te volviste loco freddie? Dijo sam algo confundida… ''anda vamos! Va a ser divertido… lo prometo….'' Dijo freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro… sam lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa…. Después de unos minutos salieron del edificio y se fueron directo al parque… el cielo estaba nublado y había rayos y truenos constantes… lo que se podía significar solo una cosa…. No tardaba en caer una gran tormenta…..

Pero a sam y a freddie no les importo…. Sobre todo por que freddie había estado planeando esto…. Y estaba decidido a que esta noche.. en el parque.. el le diría a sam que estaba enamorado de ella….

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y pronto subiré el otro!**

**Sigan comentando! Y les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios!**

**No se pueden perder el próximo capitulo! Por que es el capitulo en el que freddie le dirá a sam que esta enamorado de ella! Si quieren saber como reaccionara sam, y si le dira que esta enferma, entonces no dejen de leer y comentar!**

**Bye!**

**Los quiero y se cuidan!**


	18. i'm sick 18

**Hola! Siento el retraso pero aquí esta el capitulo!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una de las bancas… el parque estaba solo… sam y freddie eran los únicos ahí…. El viento soplaba fuerte y el cabello de sam se movía al ritmo de este… lo que provoco que freddie pudiera percibir ese peculiar aroma de nuevo…. Era el aroma de sam…. El lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar… ese aroma se había gravado en su mente…. Y el jamás lo olvidaría…

Ya habian pasado diez minutos, y ninguno de los dos había hablado aun… los dos estaban completamente perdidos en sus pensamientos….. Hasta que sam rompió el silencio…

Sam: amo los días lluviosos…. Es una de las cosas que mas voy a extrañar….

Freddie: cuando que?

Sam: cuando me vaya…..

Freddie: hablas como si estuvieras desahuciada…. Solo regresaras a tu casa… no vas a morir….

Sam: claro… no voy a morir….

Freddie: y que quieres hacer?

Sam: no lo se fredwart, recuerda que venir aquí fue tu idea, no la mía…..

Freddei: si los se, qe te parece si vamos a los columpios?

Sam: ok!

Sam y freddie fueron a los columpios y en cuanto se sentaron empezaron a balancearse ….. '' haber quien llega mas alto'' grito sam emocionada…. ''esta bien prepárate para perder puckett'' grito benson retándola…. ''eso ya lo veremos benson''

Los dos se estaban columpiando y llego un momento en el que freddie volteo a ver a sam…. Y poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad hasta que quedo completamente parado… el no podía evitar verla… el simplemente no podía despegar los ojos de sam… al igual que no puedo evitar que esa gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al ver como cerro los ojos para sentir el viento en su rostro a la hora de bajar…..

''¿que estas mirando?'' pregunto sam sacando a freddie de sus pensamientos… ''nada'' dijo freddie sacudiendo su cabeza….. ''como sea… oye hay que saltar para ver quien llega mas lejos!''

Freddie: ¿que? ¿estas loca? ¡ nos vamos a matar !

Sam: claro que no! Anda vamos… por favor! Por mi!

Freddie miro a sam… ''por favor, por mi'' esas eran las palabras que carly usaba para que freddie hiciera lo que ella quería… y ahora sam las estaba usando…. Y al parecer si funciono… por que freddie sonrió y le dijo que si…..

Sam sonrió al ver que freddie había aceptado….. y después empezó a contar hasta tres… cuando por fin llego a tres, los dos saltaron de los columpios que estaban en el aire…. Y cayeron uno al lado del otro en el césped…. ''wow'' dijo sam con una sonrisa en su rostro… ''eso fue asombroso''

Freddie: lo se…

Los dos se quedaron ahí acostados durante unos minutos… y después freddie volteo hacia sam y se percato de que ella estaba mirando al cielo….

Freddie: ¿que miras?

Sam: el cielo… se ve… hermoso….

Freddie miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de que lo que sam decía era verdad…. El cielo se veía hermoso…. Aun que estaba nublado… se veía impresionante…

Sam: ¿no haz soñado alguna vez… con tocarlo?

Freddie: si…

Sam: igual yo…

Los dos se quedaron mirando el cielo… y después de unos minutos sam suspiro…

Freddie: que pasa?

Sam: es solo que…. Me encantaría tocarlo….

Freddie: lo se…. Igual a mí….

Los dos se quedaron ahí mirando el cielo durante un largo rato…. Sin decir una sola palabra…. Freddie volteo a ver a sam, y noto que estaba triste… así que le pregunto que si todo estaba bien… a lo que ella contesto que si… pero freddie no le creyó…

Freddie: anda, dime… ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam: (suspiro) es solo que…. Extraño hacer icarly…. Y estar con carly…. Quisiera que los tres estuviéramos juntos de nuevo….

Freddie: no te preocupes… solo ahí que hablar con ella…. Estoy seguro de que todo se va a arreglar… no tienes que estar triste….

Sam: si lo se…. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar…

Freddie: pues… yo se como hacerte sonreír….

Sam: a, ¿si? Y ¿Cómo?

Freddie: ¡así!

Freddie se acerco a sam y se puso encima de ella.. y empezó a hacerle cosquillas…. Sam empezó a reír al igual que freddie…. Después de unos segundos sam empezó a suplicar a freddie que parara y freddie le dijo que solo pararía si ella le prometía que ya no iba a estar triste… a lo que ella le dijo '' si!, si! Lo prometo! te lo prometo!'' entre risas….

Freddie por fin la dejo… pero sin embargo no se quito de arriba de ella… los dos estaban riendo todavía… y de repente sus miradas se cruzaron…. ''te hice reír'' dijo freddie… '' si! Lo lograste freddie!'' dijo sam… los dos se miraron a los ojos…. Y otra vez esas ganas de besar a sam volvieron a invadir a freddie… el la quería besar… así que lo hizo….

Freddie se fue acercando lentamente a sam hasta que sus labios se juntaron…. Se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo…. Y esa sensación le encantaba a freddie….. el sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de ella era un sueño hecho realidad… y aunque ya lo había hecho dos veces estaba seguro de que el jamás se cansaría de hacerlo… por que el estaba seguro de que sam era el amor de su vida… ella era la chica con el que el quería pasar el resto de sus días….. Ella era para el… era su otra mitad… su verdadero amor…

El estaba total y locamete enamorado de Samantha Puckett….. y cada vez que la besaba se convencía mas y mas de eso….

Cuando el beso termino los dos se miraron a los ojos…. No sabían que decir… estaban confundidos…. ''lo siento… yo… aahh…. Perdón…..'' dijo freddie algo tímido y tartamudeando un poco….

Sam: no… no fue… tu culpa….. Además… solo somos amigos…¿Verdad?

Freddie: si… solo somos amigos….

Freddie se levanto y ayudo a sam a levantarse….. '' solo somos amigos'' esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en la cabeza de freddie…. Ellos no eran solo ''amigos''…. Eran mucho mas que eso…. Y freddie tenia que decirle eso a sam…. ''no'' dijo freddie… ''¿no que?'' dijo sam dándose la vuelta algo desconcertada por lo que freddie había dicho….. '' no somos solo amigos sam…''

Sam: ¿a que te refieres freddie?

Freddie: sam….. Yo…..

Sam: tu que freddie?

Freddie: Te Amo…..

**Espero que les haya gustado…. Lamento haberlos dejado picados… pero pronto les subiré el otro… y gracias de**** nuevo por todos sus comentarios…**

**Bye!**

**¡Comenten!**


	19. i'm sick 19

Te amo….

La quijada de sam cayó ligeramente al oír las palabras que habían salido de la boca de freddie….

El la amaba… y ella lo amaba a el…. Pero había un problema, para decir verdad era un gran problema…. A sam solo le quedaban algunas semanas de vida… ella no le había dicho nada a freddie por que no quería que el la tratara diferente solo por estar desahuciada…. Pero lo mas importante.. ella no queria que el sufriera….

Ahora el estaba enamorado de ella y el sufrimiento iba a ser peor…. Y ella no lo podia permitir…. Ella lo amaba… y precisamente por ese amor que ella tenia hacia el, no podía dejar que el sufriera… así que tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida…

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: lo que oíste sam! ¡Te amo! Con todo mi corazón…

Sam: no… freddie…. Yo…..

Freddie: a mi no me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen de nosotros sam…

Sam: freddie… yo….

Freddie: te amo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada…

Sam: no…. Freddie….

Freddie: y tampoco me importa lo que mi mama diga, sam.. Yo te amo… yo siempre te voy a amar… y espero que tu sientas…

Sam: ¡freddie basta! Yo…. Yo no te amo….

Freddie: ¿ que ? Sam….

Sam: no freddie!... no….. no significas nada para mi….

Freddie: pero sam… y que hay de esos momentos que pasamos juntos, eh? Eso tampoco significa nada para ti?

Sam: tu no entiendes freddie… tu no puedes enamorarte de mi… simplemente no puedes….

Freddie: por que no por una vez en tu vida dejas de ser tan controladora?... siempre quieres que los demás hagan lo que tu quieres…. Pero esta vez no es así sam… esta vez mama no gano…. Yo estoy enamorado de ti….. de la chica que siempre me golpea y me molesta…. Y eso no lo puedes cambiar…. Por que nadie escoge a la persona de la que se enamora sam…. Y créeme…. Yo no escogí enamorarme de ti…. Simplemente paso… y ya no puedo hacer nada… por que cada día que pasa….. cada vez que te veo sonreír…. O cada vez que me miras a los ojos….. cada vez que te miro…. E incluso, cada vez que te beso….Me enamoro mas y mas de ti… y créeme que si pudiera odiarte… lo haría….. Pero no puedo….. Por que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo….…. Sam…. Por una vez en tu vida… deja el orgullo de lado… y hazle caso a tu corazón…

Sam: tú no sabes nada de mi freddie…. Y jamás lo vas a saber…. Yo no te amo freddie…. Te odio! Y yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como tu…. Jamás….

Dijo sam con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… ella no quería decir eso… ella lo amaba… pero no quería que el sufriera…..

La quijada de freddie cayo ligeramente al oír lo que sam le acababa de decir, al igual que una lagrima corría por su mejilla….. '' no te amo'' esas fueron las palabras que le acababan de romper el corazón en mil pedazos…

Sam y freddie estaban llorando, pero no se notaba tanto por que hacia ya rato que había empezado a llover… ahora los dos estaban empapados…..

Freddie: yo….. Siento haberte hecho pasar este trago tan amargo…. Y siento haberte quitado tu tiempo….. Adiós…..

Sam: freddie…. Yo…..

Freddie: esta bien sam…. Ahora ya se que tu jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo…. Y eso no lo voy a olvidar jamás…. Así que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso…

Freddie se dio la vuelta y se fue del parque… dejando a sam sola….

Sam estaba llorando… estaba mojada y llorando…. Esto no podía ser peor…. Ella le acababa de decir al chico que ama que lo odia… y como si las cosas no pudieran estar peor… ella se estaba muriendo… no era que se estaba muriendo por lo que acababa de pasar… ella en realidad se estaba muriendo… esa enfermedad le estaba robando la vida….. y cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos…. Ella se estaba muriendo poco a poco…. Y esa era la peor manera de morir…..

Freddie se fue directo a su apartamento, el estaba llorando… y cuando llego a su puerta se dejo caer…. Ahora el estaba sentado con su cabeza entre las rodillas….. el se sentía como si estuviera muriendo…. La chica a la que amaba mas que nada en este mundo le acababa de romper el corazón…. y eso lo estaba matando….

Carly: freddie estas bien?

Freddie levanto la cabeza y miro a carly… ella parecía preocupada….

Freddie: no… no estoy bien….

Carly: que paso?

Freddie: que ¿ que paso? Lo que paso fue que le dije a sam lo que sentía por ella…. Y ella me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos carly….

Carly: pero que fue lo que te dijo?

Freddie: ella me dijo que yo no podia estar enamorado de ella… y dijo que ella jamás se fijaria en alguien como yo….

Carly: freddie… es que tu no entiendes…

Freddie: que es lo que entiendo carly? Si no me lo explican no lo puedo entender….. que es lo que tengo que entender?

Carly: freddie… ella… ella esta mal….

Freddie: ella no esta mal carly… a ella simplemente le gusta hacerme sufrir…. Ella no tienes corazón…. ella es…

Carly: ella se esta muriendo!


	20. nota de la autora

Hola!

Solo quiero disculparme por no haber subido el capitulo… lo que pasa es que me quede seca…. Y cuando digo seca, me refiero a que ya no puedo escribir…. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza sobre como terminar la historia… pero no se como acomodarlas…. Así que necesito tiempo…. Y por lo mismo.. Lamento decirles que no subiré el capitulo pronto…. Ya que ahora estoy muy confundida…. ( lo que es normal por que me acaban de diagnosticar el trastorno bipolar….) (Pero no estoy loca…) espero que me entiendan y que tengan paciencia… y les prometo que en cuanto acomode mis ideas lo escribiré y lo subiré para que lo puedan leer….

Bye! Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios…

P.D.: les prometo que le final les va a encantar!


	21. i'm sick 20

''Ella se esta muriendo'' si, esas eran exactamente las palabras que carly acababa de decir…. Y eran las mismas palabras que acababan de romper aun más el corazón de freddie…..

En cuanto carly dijo esto, inmediatamente cubrió su boca con la mano….. Ella no tendría que haberle dicho eso a freddie…. Eso era algo que a ella no le correspondía decir….. Así que decidió no hablar más de eso…..

Freddie: que?

Carly: yo… yo no debí haber dicho nada…

Freddie: no te entiendo….

Carly: freddie… me tengo que ir…. Adiós….

Fraddie: que? No carly… espera…

Carly se dio la vuelta y se metió en su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando afuera a freddie mas confundido que nunca…..

Freddie trato de que carly le abriera la puerta para que le explicara por que había dicho que sam estaba muriendo…. Pero todo fue en vano… por que ella nunca contesto…. Por lo que freddie decidió ir a buscar a sam para que le explicara todo…..

Freddie salio del edificio y fue corriendo hasta el parque…. La gente lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero eso a el no le importaba… lo único que le importaba en este momento era encontrar a sam para poder hablar con ella…

Cuando llego al parque se percato de que sam no estaba ahí…. Y como la lluvia no había parado pensó que talvez ella había ido a su casa ya que estaba cerca del parque…

Así que empezó a correr por la acera hasta que a lo lejos vio a una chica rubia mojada caminando…. Y algo le dijo que era sam…. sam!... sam! Freddie empezo a gritar, y sam, al oir la voz de freddie volteo y se detuvo….. Freddie fue corriendo hacia ella cuando llego lo unico que dijo fue

Freddie: ¡dime que no es cierto!

Sam: de que hablas freddie?

Sam tenía una mirada de confusión por lo que freddie le había dicho… ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando….

Freddie: dime que no estas muriendo…

La quijada de sam cayo lentamente al oír las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de freddie….. El lo sabia… y ahora todo lo que ella había hecho para que precisamente el no sufriera, todo las cosas horribles que ella le dijo… todo… había sido en vano….

Sam: quien te lo dijo?

Freddie: eso no importa sam! Dime por favor que no es cierto…. Por favor…..

La mirada de sam se dirigió al piso…. Ahora ya no tenía opción, se lo tenía que decir… y era ahora o nunca….

Sam: no puedo…..

Freddie: no…..

Sam: no te puedo decir que no es cierto freddie…..

Freddie: no… sam… no…

Sam: tengo leucemia…. Freddie… me estoy muriendo….

Los ojos de sam se llenaron las lágrimas al decir esto…. Y freddie empezó a llorar aun mas al oír que lo que carly le había dicho era verdad….. Ella se estaba muriendo… sam estaba muriendo…. Y el no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

freddie se dio la vuelta y se alejo un poco de sam… poniendo sus manos en la cabeza… el no lo podía creer… la chica que el amaba se estaba muriendo….. y el se sentía atado de manos… sin poder hacer nada….. ''tengo miedo…'' esas palabras sacaron a freddie de sus pensamientos….….. smantha puckett con miedo…. Eso no lo hubiera podido creer hace apenas unos días…. Pero era verdad… sam tenia miedo…. y por el amor que le tenia… supo que en estos momentos tenia que estar con ella…. Freddie volteo para ver a sam llorando con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada abajo… el se acerco y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo… sam le devolvió el abrazo unos momentos después….. Los dos se quedaron ahí…. Bajo la lluvia… abrazados… '' yo siempre voy a estar con tigo sam… Te lo prometo…..'' sam abrazo aun mas fuerte a freddie al oír lo que el le acababa de decir…. Ahora ella se sentía segura….. Y el miedo empezó a irse…

Cuando el abrazo termino los dos se miraron a los ojos… y de repente sam se empezó a acercar a freddie hasta que lo beso… ya era la cuarta vez que se besaban…. Freddie estaba confundió….. Hace una media hora sam le había dicho que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como el…. Y ahora ella lo estaba besando…. Pero después de unos segundos, freddie reacciono devolviéndole el beso a sam….

Cuando el beso termino los dos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos… '' te amo'' dijo sam… haciendo que los ojos de freddie se llenaran de luz…. Ella lo amaba…. No era verdad todo lo que le había dicho unos momentos antes… ella si lo amaba… y el se sentía tan feliz de oír esas palabras salir de la boca de sam….. Ahora ya ninguno estaba llorando…. Estaban felices…. Felices y juntos….. y.. mojados…..

de repente un trueno ensordecedor hizo que sam brincara un poco…. Por lo que freddie dijo que era mejor que fueran a casa…. Y así podrían platicar y secarse ….. Así que los dos se fueron a la casa de sam que estaba a solo unas cuadras de ahí…. los dos iban caminando por la calle…. Tomados de la mano… como una pareja… aunque literalmente todavía no lo eran… Pero pronto lo iban a ser….

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado….**

**Gracias a dios que mis ideas se acomodaron….**

**Lo que pasa es que lo subí hoy por que anoche soñé todo esto!**

**Y por eso es que lo escribí mas rápido de lo que pensé…..**

**Siento haberlos hecho esperar… lo que pasa es que como ya se los había mencionado soy bipolar… y a veces pierdo el interés en cosas que antes me apasionaban mucho.. ( en este caso perdí el interés en escribir i'm sick ) por lo que ya no podía escribir nada… por que tenia muchas ideas… pero ninguna me gustaba… y nada mas no las podía acomodar… pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo….. y ojala que pronto les pueda subir el otro…. Lo subiré en cuanto lo escriba…..**

**Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**Y sigan comentando!**

**Por que recuerden que sus comentaros son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!**

**Bye! Se cuidan!**


	22. i'm sick 21

Sam y freddie llegaron a la casa de sam y se pusieron algo de ropa seca que era del papa de ella…

Freddie solo llevaba una camisa y unos shorts al igual que sam….

Ya estaba anocheciendo y como la señora benson había llamado a freddie para decir que llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, ellos decidieron quedarse en la casa de sam a dormir….

Los dos platicaron durante horas sobre la enfermedad de sam… cuando ella le dijo a freddie cuanto le quedaba de vida al principio freddie no lo podía aceptar y los dos lloraron por horas hasta que se calmaron…..

Ahora los dos estaban acostados en la cama de la mama de sam…. Freddie tenia su brazo alrededor de la cintura de sam, y ella le estaba dando la espalda a freddie… los dos estaban en silencio, pero despiertos…. freddie estaba haciendo garabatos sin sentido en la espalda de sam con su dedo, mientras que ella solo estaba viendo las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el vidrio de la ventana….

Freddie: sam…

Sam: si?

Freddie: por que no quisiste ir a las quimioterapias?...

Sam: yo…. Yo simplemente no quería sufrir…

Freddie: sufrir?

Sam: (suspiro) cuando tenia siete años…a mi papa le diagnosticaron leucemia…. El decidió ir a las quimioterapias por nosotras… mientras mi mama y melani se quedaban en casa…. Yo iba con mi papa a las quimioterapias…. Y yo sabia que el sufría, por que cuando salía el tenia los ojos rojos….. El estaba muy débil por los tratamientos… yo… yo simplemente no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a el…. Yo no quiero sufrir freddie…. No quiero…

Los ojos de sam se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas cuando le estaba diciendo esto a freddie….

Ella en realidad tenía miedo… y además ella sabía que las quimioterapias no son 100% eficientes…. Sobre todo por que su padre había muerto unos meses después…. A el le detectaron tarde la enfermedad, por eso las quimioterapias no le habían servido mucho….. Al igual que a sam…. A ella también se la detectaron tarde… su situación era la misma que la de su padre…. Y tal vez su destino también iba a ser el mismo que el de el…. Solo que ella se salto la parte del dolor…..

Pero de lo que ella estaba segura era de que no se podía saltar la parte del miedo….. Y por mas que tratara de aparentar lo contrario…. Por mas que tratara de parecer resignada y fuerte ante la situación… por dentro ella se estaba muriendo de miedo, ella no estaba resignada… no quería morir… si no que todo lo contrario… ella quería vivir mas que nada en el mundo…..

Freddie abrazo a sam fuerte y sam se volteo hacia el….. Ella lloro en su pecho, y el solo la mantuvo cerca…. Acariciando su espalda y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que el iba a estar con ella siempre… este momento aunque era doloroso , lo estaban tratando de disfrutar… por que talvez esta seria la ultima vez que estarían así….

Ya hacia horas desde que el sol había salido para alumbrar las calles de seattle…. Era un día lindo… comparado con el día anterior, este día era definitivamente mejor…

Sam y freddie estaban dormidos aun…. Sam había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de freddie…. Al igual que el se quedo dormido un poco después de que ella lo hizo… para asegurarse de taparla para que no tuviera frió…..

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el celular de sam empezó a sonar…..

Sam abrió los ojos y como freddie la estaba rodeando con sus brazos hizo lo posible para estirarse y alcanzar el celular….

Sam: bueno?

Doctor: bueno, hola sam, soy yo, el doctor David…

Sam: ah, hola David… que hay de nuevo?

Doctor: bien sam, y tú como haz estado?

Sam: pues usted sabe… aquí muriendo…..

Doctor:si sam… de eso quería hablarte…

Sam: sobre la muerte?

Doctor: sobre tu enfermedad….

Sam: ya te dije que no voy a ir a las quimioterapias…..

Doctor: no sam… no quiero que vayas a las quimioterapias…. Quiero hablarte sobre otra opción….

Sam: otra opción?

Doctor: si, es una opción que puede salvar tu vida….. Pero no quiero hablar de eso por teléfono…. Eso es algo que prefiero hablar con tigo en persona….

Sam: OK…..

Doctor: te parece si nos vemos en mi oficina a las 4:00 PM?

Sam: ahí estaré…

Doctor: OK sam, nos vemos…

Sam: nos vemos…

Sam colgó el teléfono y lo puso sobre el burro de nuevo,. Se quedo pensando en lo que el doctor le acababa de decir… una posibilidad de vivir….

, esa era una gran noticia… siempre y cuando no implicara el dolor…..

Freddie: sam?

La voz de freddie saco a sam de sus pensamientos…

Sam: buenos días….

Freddie: buenos días…. Quien era?

Sam: ah, solo era el doctor David….

Freddie: el doctor? Y que quería?

Sam: quiere que vaya a su oficina para hablar con migo sobre una opción que puede salvar mi vida….

Freddie: enserio?

Sam: si.. Pero…

Freddie: pero que?

Sam: no quiero ir sola….

Freddie: no te preocupes por eso sam… yo te puedo acompañar si quieres…..

Sam: enserio?

Freddie: bueno con una condición….

Sam: en que estas pensando benson…..

Freddie: bueno puckett, solo quiero un beso a cambio…

Sam: eso se puede solucionar…..

Sam se acerco a freddie y lo beso…..

Después de eso se quedaron dormidos otra vez…

Esperando que este día fuera a ser un gran día…


	23. i'm sick 22

Eran las 3:55 de la tarde, y sam y freddie estaban esperando al doctor David afuera de la oficina….. Ellos estaban ahí desde las 3:30 por que freddie estaba ansioso y nervioso por estar ahí lo mas pronto posible…. La mama de freddie estaba durmiendo, después de tantas horas sin dormir ya se merecía un descanso…. Sam y freddie le habían dicho que estarían en el parque , así que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que los chicos estaban en el hospital….

Después de esperar afuera por lo que pareció una eternidad, el doctor por fin llego y les dijo a los chicos que pasaran y tomaran asiento…..

Doctor: muy bien sam…. De lo que te quería hablar es algo que puede salvar tu vida….

Sam: y por que me lo dice hasta ahora que tan solo me quedan unas cuantas semanas?

Doctor: no te lo dije por que no era seguro….

Sam: de que habla?

Doctor: de esto..

El doctor abrió un cajón que estaba en el escritorio y de ahí saco un frasco con lo que parecían pastillas adentro…..

Sam: que es eso?  
David: es un medicamento experimental que aun no se ha probado en humanos…

Sam: ósea que no es seguro que funcione…

Doctor: si, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que si funcione y de que te salves….

Sam: y eso duele?  
doctor: claro que no, solo son unas pastillas que te tienes que tomar con un poco de agua 1 ves al día….

Sam: y como saber si estas pastillas me están ayudando?

Doctor: mira, las empiezas a tomar hoy, y vas a ir empezando a notar cambios, como que los moretones que tienes en el cuerpo van a ir desapareciendo poco a poco, al igual que el sangrado, mareos y desmayos van a ir desapareciendo…. Y en ocho días tú tienes que venir para hacerte unos análisis….

Sam: y la enfermedad desaparecerá por completo en ocho días?

Doctor: no, con los resultados de los análisis que te haremos en ocho días sabremos si la medicina esta funcionando, si es así en unos meses estarás curada….

Freddie: enserio?

Doctor: si enserio…

Sam: pero mejor no hay que hacernos ilusiones…

Freddie: por que sam?  
sam: por que… y que tal si la medicina no funciona?

Doctor: hay que tener fe en que si va a funcionar sam….

Freddie: si sam, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien….

Doctor: entonces… vas a querer intentarlo?

Sam miro al doctor David, esta era una decisión difícil, pero ya no perdía nada por intentarlo….. ''si, lo voy a intentar…'' dijo sam muy segura de si misma y de lo que acababa de decir….. Lo que hizo que el doctor y freddie sonrieran….. Sam tomo las pastillas, y ella y freddie salieron del hospital con una sonrisa en sus rostros….

Aunque por fuera pareciera que sam estaba feliz, por dentro ella aun tenia miedo de lo que iba a hacer, y aun no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, porque sabia que no era seguro que viviría, aunque eso era lo que mas quería… vivir….

**Siento no haber actualizado pronto pero he estado muy ocupada….. Pero si puedo en un rato les subo el otro capitulo!**

**Bye! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	24. i'm sick 23

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que sam había empezado a tomar las pastillas que el doctor le había dado… Ella había empezado a notar los cambios, ya casi no tenia desmayos y los moretones habían disminuido mucho, al igual que el sangrado de nariz y la debilidad….. Ella estaba empezando a creer en que talvez podía funcionar y empezó a tener fe en que talvez podía vivir….

Hoy era el día en el que ella tenia que ir a recoger los análisis que le habían hecho hace dos días…. Freddie le dijo a sam que su mama le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas, por lo que no pudo acompañar a sam….

Sam iba caminando hacia el hospital, era un día hermoso…. El sol estaba alumbrando seattle, sam estaba mirando a los niños jugar… era un día perfecto, los niños jugando, los pájaros cantando, las flores, los árboles moviéndose al compas del viento…. Todo eso le recordó a sam que la vida es lo más hermoso que puede existir… Y lo peor es que la gente no se da cuenta de eso hasta que están a punto de perderlo todo…. Y eso era algo de lo que sam sabia…. Y mucho… Recordar todo eso, y pensar en vivir, hizo que una gran sonrisa se formara en el rostro de sam…. Ella se sentía feliz de saber apreciar la vida, y afortunada de tenerla…. Por que no todos lo saben, pero la vida es como un gran tesoro, un regalo que nos han dado, y que tenemos que cuidar y apreciar mas que nada en el mundo… Y sam sabia que si el destino le daba otra oportunidad mas para vivir, no la desperdiciaría…. Ella estaba segura de que iba a vivir al máximo, pero con precauciones, y sobre todo estaba segura de que aunque no le dieran otra oportunidad, ella disfrutaría cada segundo que le quedaba de vida…

De nuevo a pareció un sonrisa en su rostro al sentir como el aire rozaba su piel…. Se sentía tan bien… y la sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande cuando recordó a freddie…. Freddie era el chico más especial que ella jamás había conocido…

Y del que ella jamás creyó enamorarse, así como jamás creyó que fuera a estar desahuciada… y paso… pero por algo pasan las cosas… si su mama no se hubiera ido, ella no habría pasado todos esos momentos con freddie, y ella no se hubiera enamorado de el, y si ella no estuviera desahuciada, no apreciaría tanto la vida como lo hace ahora...

Talvez puede parecer que a veces el destino nos quiere hacer sufrir poniéndonos obstáculos a lo largo de nuestro camono, o llevándose a las personas que mas queremos en el mundo…. Pero el sabe lo que hace, y sabe por que lo hizo… por qué talvez ahora rompiste con alguien a quien querías mucho… pero después va a llegar alguien a quien vas a amar mas que nada en el mundo….

Tú puedes escribir tu destino, pero no sabes si todo va a salir como lo planeaste…. Por que puede haber muchas sorpresas a lo largo de tu vida….

Como le paso a sam…. Ella pensaba que siempre odiaría a freddie, pero el destino tenia pensada otra cosa…. Y así paso, ahora sam estaba totalmente enamorada del chico que pensó que odiaría el resto de su vida….

El destino tiene muchas sorpresas…. Algunas malas, pero otras buenas…. Pero siempre terminan con un final feliz….

Cuando sam llego al hospital, el medico le dijo que tomara asiento, ella se sentó y el doctor empezó a abrir el sobre que contenía los análisis de sam…. Sam se estaba muriendo de los nervios….. Ella veía a el doctor leer los análisis… iba de arriba abajo… y cuando por fin llego abajo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, miro a sam y lo único que dijo fue…. '' funciona ''…..

Sam sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, ella estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza, si no que todo lo contrario…. Ella lloraba de felicidad, por que el destino le había dado un oportunidad mas para vivir….. y ella se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer…. Sam soltó un suspiro de alivio… ahora estaba segura de que el destino tenia muchas sorpresas para ella….. Y ella tenia un largo camino por recorrer…. Y lo mejor de todo era que lo iba a recorrer junto a freddie….

**¡****Hola!**

**Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero estaba escribiendo los demás capítulos…**

**Este es el penúltimo, lo que significa que ya solo falta el ultimo capitulo de i'm sick!**

**Espero poder subirlo mañana… pero si no puedo, les prometo que lo subiré lo mas pronto posible…Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y por hacer de i'm sick una de las historias mas populares…**

**Gracias a todos y no se pierdan el gran final de i'm sick!**

**Bye!**


	25. i'm sick 24 capitulo final

i'm sick

**Capitulo final…**

Sam salio del hospital con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…. El destino le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir… y ella estaba muy contenta y agradecida por eso….ella no podía esperar para darle la noticia a freddie, pero no se lo quería decir por teléfono, así que empezó a correr hacia su departamento, pero freddie la llamo y le dijo que quería que se vieran en el parque, así que cambio de rumbo y se dirigió ahí…

Cuando llego vio a freddie sentado en una banca… '' freddie'' grito ella para que el pudiera escucharla, sam todavía tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro…. Freddie se levanto y la vio correr hacia el , pero ella no se detuvo, y cuando llego lo abrazo fuerte y freddie le devolvió el abrazo…. Después de unos segundos sam se separo y miro a freddie a los ojos, y lo único que dijo fue… ''voy a vivir'', una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de freddie al oír estas palabras salir de la boca de sam… Ella iba a vivir y el podría estar con ella…. Esa era la mejor noticia que había oído en mucho tiempo…..

Freddie elevo a sam en el aire y dio unas vueltas antes de regresarla al piso de nuevo… para después darle un beso en los labios….

Cuando por fin se separaron, freddie miro a sam a los ojos y le dijo.. '' quiero mostrarte algo '' sam sonrió y aunque estaba muy confundida, acepto ir con el…..

El la tomo de la mano y los dos empezaron a correr…. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, freddie saco una benda de su bolsillo del pantalón y le dijo a sam que se cubriera los ojos con ella, sam lo hizo y después el la comenzó a guiar dentro de un edificio…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, sam podía sentir como el aire alborotaba su pelo, y como la brisa rozaba su piel, pero sin embargo ella no tenia idea de donde estaban…

'' legamos '' dijo freddie mientras le quitaba la benda de los ojos a sam…. Ella miro a su alrededor… estaban en la azotea de un edificio muy alto…. '' ¿Qué es esto? '' pregunto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro…..

Freddie: ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el parque, y me dijiste que querías tocar el cielo?

Sam: si….

Freddie: bueno… yo no puedo hacer que toques el cielo, pero te puedo llevar mas cerca de el…

Sam miro a freddie y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande al escucharlo decir eso, para después acercarse a el y darle un beso tierno en la mejilla…. '' eres el mejor ''….

Dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos…. '' lo hago solo por ti'' dijo el mientras le sonreía…. '' pero aun hay mas…'' dijo freddie haciendo que sam frunciera el ceño…

'' ¿mas? '' Pregunto ella, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa, para después señalarle con la mano una pequeña mesa con comida en ella y solo con dos sillas a los lados…

'' ¿ que es esto ?'' Dijo sam mientras se acercaba a la mesa… '' este es el lugar perfecto para cenar y tener nuestra primera cita, ¿no lo crees?'' dijo freddie con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro…

Sam: en una azotea, con unas cuantas velas, a la luz de la luna, y con tigo?... definitivamente lo es….

Freddie y sam se sentaron a cenar, y cuando terminaron freddie se levanto de la mesa y fue a poner un poco de música….. (yellow de coldplay..) Después freddie se acerco a sam y le dijo '' ¿me concedes esta pieza? ''.. a lo que sam respondió que si….

Los dos empezaron a bailar al compas de la canción….la azotea estaba alumbrada solo con algunas velas, las estrellas, y la luna… era tan romántico…. Dos personas que se quieren tanto como ellos se quieren, en una azotea, bajo la luz de la luna, las estrellas y algunas velas…. Era como un sueño hecho realidad… por que quien no a soñado con compartir un momento como este con la persona mas importante para ti?, creo que todos tuvimos ese sueño alguna vez…..

'' sam?''…. dijo freddie rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que sam levantara la cabeza de su hombro….

Sam: si?

Freddie: quiero preguntarte dos cosas….

Sam: claro… ¿que me quieres preguntar?

Freddie bueno… La primera es… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sam: claro que si freddie… pero cual es la otra'?

Freddie empezó a arrodillarse y saco una pequeña caja forrada con terciopelo de su bolsillo derecho…. La abrió y le dijo a sam…

'' ¿te quieres casar con migo?''….. sam al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de freddie quedo en shok, freddie le estaba proponiendo matrimonio… '' pero solo tenemos 16 '' dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro…

'' bueno si, pero no quiero que nos casemos ahora, quiero que te cases con migo cuando tengamos la edad adecuada… pero si no quieres aceptar yo lo entiendo….''

Dijo freddie mientras se levantaba….

'' si quiero '' dijo sam, haciendo que freddie diera la vuelta para verla…. '' ¿enserio? ''

Dijo freddie un poco confundido…. '' si freddie! Si quiero casarme con tigo!'' Dijo sam, y freddie, al oír esto se acerco a ella para levantarla y dar vueltas con ella en brazos antes de bajarla para besarla…. Después del beso los dos se quedaron ahí, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y con la frente pegada a la del otro….

'' te amo'' dijo el… '' yo también te amo '' dijo ella….

Dijo sam mientras se separaba para poder abrazarlo, para después separarse para que freddie pudiera ponerle el anillo a sam…..

Ahora era oficial….. Los dos estaban comprometidos y enamorados…..

Aunque solo tenían 16 años…..

La escena parecía sacada del final de una película romántica…

Pero ellos sabían que esto… era solo el comienzo…..

Fin… o no…..

**Espero que les haya gustado el fina de i'm sick… la verdad yo estoy contenta con mi trabajo… y quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que estuvieron siguiendo la historia…. La verdad como ya se los ****había mencionado, al principio la historia iba a ser solo de dos capítulos…. Pero cada vez que veía sus comentarios, me inspiraba para seguirla…. Y miren, de dos capítulos, se paso a mas de veinte…. Y todo gracias a ustedes…..**

**La verdad es que siempre me a gustado escribir… ahora tengo 16 años, y hacia ya mas de 6 años que no escribía….. Sobre todo por que no tenia con quien compartirla… pero entonces encontré , y cuando leí las historias de los demás usuarios de esta pagina, me volvieron las ganas de volver a escribir…..**

**Pienso que la historia i'm sick es única, por que he leído muchas historias y ninguna se parece a esta…. La verdad me esforcé mucho en escribir esto, y me dio mucho gusto que les gustara… y quiero agradecerles también por haber hecho de i'm sick una de las historias mas populares en con mas de 100 reviews ….**

**Se habrán dado cuenta de que en el final dice… ''fin.. o no…''**

**Y lo mas seguro es que se estén preguntando por que… bueno pues quiero que comenten y me digan si quedaron conformes con el final… o si quieren que agregue otra cosa…. Ustedes díganme y si puedo lo hago…**

**Muchas gracias por todo, y sobre todo, muchas gracias por haber leído mi primer historia….**

**Y espero poder escuchar sus opiniones sobre el final de esta….**

**Ahora estoy empezando con un nuevo proyecto, que se llamara '' las vegas '', les prometo que sera muy interesante, y espero que lo lean y comenten!**

**Bye!**

**Atte:** zabiyill


	26. i'm sickepilogo

**I'M SICK**

**Capitulo final**

Muchas personas se preguntan que es lo que paso después de que freddie le propuso matrimonio a sam… bueno… esto es lo que paso….

Sam y freddie terminaron su velada prefecta en la azotea de un rascacielos…

Cuando fueron de regreso a la casa de freddie, sam decidió ir a hablar con carly….

Después de hablar durante horas, carly perdono a sam… y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes….Dos semanas después, los chicos empezaron a transmitir iCarly de nuevo.

Cuando la mama de sam volvió de su crucero, sam le contó todo sobre su enfermedad, y después de esta platica, la relación entre madre e hija se hizo mas fuerte…

Sam y freddie hablaron con todos ellos…. Carly, spencer, la señora benson, y la señora pucket, sobre su noviazgo y sobre su compromiso….

Al principio se les hizo algo extraño que a los 16 años estuvieran comprometidos….

Pero después entendieron sus razones, y estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos….

Desde que le contaron a carly, ella quiso ser la dama, y la madrina de su futuro hijo….

A lo que sam y freddie dijeron que si….

7 años después….

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que sam y freddie se habían comprometido…. Hacia ya 6 años desde que sam había vencido a la enfermedad….Ya llevaban 7 años de novios…. Y aunque habían tenido peleas, siempre se reconciliaban…. Y cada vez que pasaba esto, su amor crecía más y más….

Hoy era la gran boda…. Ya todo estaba listo…. Los invitados estaban en sus lugares…. Freddie estaba frente el altar, y era un día hermoso…...

La boda era en la playa…... sam quería que fuera ahí, por que en esa playa había pasado momentos maravillosos junto a freddie…... Y freddie, por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo….

De repente, sam empezó a caminar hacia freddie…. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco…. El vestido era sencillo, al igual que su peinado…. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto, con una flor en el…. Spencer, que era como un hermano mayor para sam, la estaba llevando hacia el altar del brazo…

Cuando freddie la vio…. No pudo evitar sonreír… ella se veía hermosa…... y el pensar que iba a ser su futura esposa…. Hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara aun más….

Cuando ella llego al altar, el viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que freddie pudo percibir el aroma de su pelo una ves mas…

Ella se veía tan feliz…... Y segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer….

En unos momentos ella iba a ser la esposa de freddie benson, y eso la hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

3 años después…

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que sam se había convertido en la señora benson…. Ellos Vivian en una casa frente a la playa….Y hacia ya 2 años desde que sam había quedado embarazada…. Carly, por supuesto era la madrina… y spencer era el padrino…

Ahora eran una familia completa….. freddie, sam, y su hijo jonathan….. Jonathan tenía dos años… Era un hermoso niño…. Tenia el pelo castaño de su papa y los ojos azules de su mama…. había heredado la inteligencia de su papa, y la habilidad de su mama…

Su vida estaba completa ahora…... No les faltaba nada…... Eran felices…...

Ellos Vivian agradecidos con el doctor David…. Gracias a el, sam no había muerto 10 años atrás…... y ahora freddie y ella habían formado una familia….

El destino había escrito un final para ellos…... un final que habría llegado 10 años atrás si no hubiera sido por el doctor David y por la fe que tenían….

Y por el amor que se tenían uno al otro…. Decidieron escribir su propio final…..

Y créanme…... la historia de su vida…... Apenas comienza….

**Bueno, ¡aquí esta! Este es el final definitivo de i'm sick….**

**Muchos me pidieron que hiciera el epilogo, y aquí esta….**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leer i'm sick…**

**Y que hayan disfrutado las reflexiones que añadí…. Y por ultimo:**

**Recuerden que la vida es como un libro abierto…. Y tú escribes tu propio cuento…. No dejes que otro lo escriba por ti…. Por que después de todo es tu vida… y tú la tienes que vivir…...**

**Atte: Zabiyill**


End file.
